


Emergence

by Bruxiphyre



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruxiphyre/pseuds/Bruxiphyre
Summary: When Jared turns 18, he finds out his whole life is a lie. Starting fresh in a new country is not the easiest thing he's done. But everyone he meets is very friendly and accommodating--everyone except the green-eyed jackass he meets everywhere he goes. Little does he know, his life will soon get a whole lot crazier--you might even call it magical.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my first fan fic. Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated! Not sure how often or regularly I'll be posting, but bear with me!

“He comes tonight,” the young man told his king in the smallest room of the tallest tower. After meeting in this room for months, the night they were preparing for was finally upon them. Marcas was coming, bringing with him death and destruction to any Tuatha who would stand against him.

“Your Majesty, you must leave.”

“No,” the king said meeting the verdant green eyes of his most trusted man. “I will stand and fight, for my people, for my wife, for my unborn son.”

“But Your Majesty, he is too powerful. He has garnered too much support. We can only hold him long enough for you and Her Majesty to abscond.”

“I will not give up. I will not run in shame and disgrace my forbearers.” The younger man’s eyes met his. The king could see the man’s impulse to protect warring with his ingrained need to obey. Finally, the young man lowered his gaze, acquiescing. 

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

“Her Majesty will meet you at western gate. Get her out. Take her to my aunt. She’ll know what to do.” The king’s variegated eyes shined with emotion, luminescent in the dark room. 

“Is that wise, Your Majesty?”

“He won’t look for her there. He thinks I would never risk her or my son with the humans.”

The sounds of fast-approaching horses filtered through the open windows. Looking out, the king and his servant could see the twinkling lights of torches in the distance. “It is time.” 

“Your Majesty, it has been an honor to serve you.”

The king grasped the young man by both shoulders. Looking deep in his eyes, the king blessed his most faithful servant. “ _Mo sheacht mbeannacht ort!_ You must go now. I entrust to you my wife and my progeny. Get them out of Ildathach and to Neala. You must protect them. Hide them. Save them.”


	2. Chapter One

“Chad, for the last time, I’m not going to some lame strip club for my birthday dinner!” Jared Padalecki was sitting in his best friend’s basement a few short minutes before midnight of his eighteenth birthday. The two boys were sitting on the old, plaid couch playing Madden on Xbox 360. “Besides, my mom and dad want us to have a nice family dinner then head home for cake and ice cream. And presents! Don’t forget the presents!”

Chad paused the game, looking affronted. “But Jared, it’s your eighteenth birthday! Eighteen. That means you’re a man. That means I don’t have to go to Perfect 10 alone anymore. You and me and all the naked chicks we want. How can you say no to that?”

“Do you know what gay means, Chad?” Jared asked slowly, like he was talking to a particularly dimwitted child, which really, that’s pretty much what Chad was. “It means I’d rather see naked men.”

“No shit Sherlock, but it’s not all about you, man.”

“It’s my birthday.”

“But Jared…”

“The answer’s no, Chad. Not tomorrow. I’ll go with you sometime next week.”

“Really? It’s gonna be sweet, dude!”

“No, what’s gonna be sweet is when you go with me to check out the fellas at Hardbodies.”

Chad blanched at the name of the most popular ladies’ club in town. “What?!”

“Hey man, fair’s fair.”

“But you get to see boobs. Boobs, Jared! You’re gonna make me look beefcakes in assless chaps.”

“Yep. If you’re lucky I might even buy you a lap-dance,” Jared said, laughing while he ducked the pillow Chad had just thrown at his head.

“Oh look, it’s midnight. Happy birthday, fucker.”

Jared’s phone started ringing before he could reply. He made a particularly rude hand gesture in Chad’s direction while answering. “Hello?”

“Mr. Jared Padalecki?”

“Yeah?”

“This is Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”

“Okay?”

“I’m the executor of your great aunt’s estate.”

“Is this a joke? I don’t have any great aunts.”

“I assure you this is no joke. And you do have a great aunt. Your birth father’s aunt.”

“Birth father? What are you talking about?” That got Chad’s attention. Jared turned away from Chad’s bug-eyed face, trying to focus on the strangest phone call he had ever received.

“Perhaps it would be best if we met in person. Would you be available to meet at my office tomorrow, or should I say later today?”

“Uh, okay?”

“Excellent. I’ll have my secretary call you with the details in the morning. Good evening, Mr. Padalecki. And happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Jared said as the call was disconnected.

Chad nearly burst as he Jared dropped his phone. “What was that about?” 

“I’m not really sure.”

Jared went to sleep that night wondering how Mr. Morgan had known it was his birthday and what he had meant by Jared’s birth father.

***

Jared awoke to his phone ringing. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his phone chirped out the tone indicating a new voicemail. He got up to use the bathroom and take a quick shower in an attempt to wake up as the previous night came back to him in a rush. 

After wrapping a towel around his hips, Jared listened to the message. “Good morning, Mr. Padalecki. This is Alona Tal, Mr. Morgan’s assistant. He will be in the office today between 10 am and 3 pm. You are welcome to come by at any time. The address is 402 West Market Street here in San Antonio. Just sign in with security downstairs and they’ll take it from there. We look forward to seeing you, Mr. Padalecki.”

He looked at the clock: 9:30. _Might as well get this over with_ , he thought. He dressed himself in a nice pair of khakis and a forest green button up shirt. Making his way down the stairs, he saw his mom was busy in the kitchen. “Hey Ma, I’m gonna head out and run some errands. I’ll be back in plenty of time for dinner.”

“There’s the birthday boy!” She wiped her hands quickly on the dish rag next to her, then enveloped Jared in her patented momma-bear hug. She kissed his cheek then stepped back, wiping at the smudge of lipstick left behind. “Did you decide where we’re going tonight, honey?”

“Somewhere with big steaks!”

His momma chuckled at that. “I’ll see what we can do. Drive safe, wear…”

“…your seatbelt, I love you,” Jared finished with her. “Yeah, yeah. You do realize you don’t have to say that every time I get in my car, right? Pretty sure the first hundred times has made it stick by now.” He ducked out of the way of his momma’s hand swiping to cuff the back of his head. “Love you, Momma.”  
He grabbed his keys and raced out of the house before his mom could start her lecture on sassing. 

***

Jared took a moment to look at the Law Offices of Murphy, Morgan, and O’Meara. The building itself was nice, but nothing special for this part of town. Once he opened the door, however, it all changed. Inside, the building was… stunning. There was no other word that would do the sight justice. 

The ceilings were vaulted with elegant support beams, white on white. Not the stark white of fresh snow, but the soft white of roses. The walls were painted in a rich gold, about the color of farm-fresh egg yolks, with elaborately engraved wooden paneling, cherry, if he wasn’t mistaken. Most impressive, however, were the floors. They were polished marble the color of warm butter with darker inlays that formed elaborate Celtic knots. Everything in the entrance hall screamed of old money, history, and understated elegance. Jared made his way to the security desk, suddenly feeling very underdressed. 

The man behind the desk looked like a stereotypical English butler. And not like Alfred; not any of the incarnations of Bruce Wayne’s loving but firm surrogate father. No, this guy screamed snobbery, and he looked like he’d just taken a big bite out of a lemon. Jared would bet money his name was Jeeves. After an awkward moment where Jeeves did his utmost to ignore Jared, who was forced to clear his throat, the man deigned to turn his attention to Jared, annoyance and arrogance oozing from every pore. “Can I help you, _sir_?” Jared didn’t know it was possible to put so much contempt into one simple syllable.

“Uh, I’m supposed to meet with Mr. Morgan?” Jared hated that it came out as a question, though he should be used to it. This happened every time he was unsure or nervous. Jeeves just raised his eyebrow, so Jared continued, “Um, my name is Jared? Jared Padalecki?”

The man’s entire demeanor changed at the mention of Jared’s name. He almost fell over himself trying to help Jared. “Yes sir, absolutely sir. I’ll call up and let them know you’ve arrived, sir. Would you like someone to escort you up or would you prefer to do that alone, sir?”

All contempt was gone from that three letter word, and the change surprised Jared. He never liked when people sucked up, but it did, however, boost his confidence. “I’m sure I can probably find it on my own. If you could just tell me where I’m headed…”

“Of course, sir.” The man showed Jared to the elevators telling him Alona would meet him by the elevators on the fourth floor. Jared was irritated that the man continued to watch him until the elevator doors closed between them.

***

“You must be Mr. Padalecki,” said a bright, cheery voice as soon as the elevator doors opened. Jared shook the delicate hand she offered him, saying, “Please, call me Jared. You’re Alona?”

“That’s me,” she said with a smile. “Right this way, if you will, Jared. Mr. Morgan is waiting for you in his office. Can I get you something to drink? Water, coffee, soda…”

“I’m fine right now, thank you.”

Jared followed Alona into Mr. Morgan’s large corner office. It was light and airy, with wall to wall windows letting in the morning sun. After another offer of refreshments, Alona exited the office closing the door behind her.

“Mr. Padalecki, as I understand from our conversation last night, you are unaware of your great aunt’s existence, much less the terms of her last will and testament. Is this correct?” Apparently, Jeff Morgan wasn’t going to pull any punches. 

“That’s correct, Mr. Morgan. And please, call me Jared.”

“According to my records, Gerald and Sharon Padalecki adopted you when…”

Jared cut him off. “Excuse me? I wasn’t adopted.”

“Please, Jared. Allow me to finish. We have much to discuss.”

Jared looked at Morgan with trepidation and mistrust. “Continue.”

“As I was saying, Gerald and Sharon Padalecki adopted you when you were six months old. Mrs. Tristan, your birth mother, came to the US from Ireland when she was seven months pregnant.”

“Tristan…” Jared whispered, wondering.

“Yes,” Morgan proceeded, “I understand the Padaleckis gave you the middle name Tristan in memory of your birth mother. When Mrs. Tristan moved to the US, she quickly befriended Sharon Padalecki. Upon her death, when you were six months old, your care was transferred to the Padaleckis via her last will and testament. The Padaleckis then adopted you through the regular legal channels.”

Jared looked at him in horror. “So I’m not a Padalecki?” 

“Not by the strictest of definitions. But while you may have been born Jared Tristan, you have been Jared Padalecki for seventeen and a half years.”

Jared’s world shifted on its axis, and he knew he couldn’t truly comprehend or accept the news until he had all the relevant information. “Let’s just avoid the sugar coating and rainbows and get down to what this meeting is actually about.”

“Of course, Mr… Jared. As I mentioned, we are here to discuss your great aunt’s will. Your aunt was named Neala Tristan, and she was born and lived in Ireland until her death five years ago.”

That took Jared by surprise. “What? Five years?” For the first time since hearing about his so-called aunt and his so-called adoption, Jared let his frustration show. “Why am I just hearing about this now?” he demanded.

“I’m sorry, Jared, but your aunt was very specific that you not hear anything about her or your inheritance until your eighteenth birthday.”

“Why?”

“I’m afraid Ms. Tristan was vague and quite secretive about her reasoning. However, I can tell you that the process of inheriting will go much smoother now that you are legally an adult.”

“So this inheritance, what is it?”

“Right. In her last will and testament, Ms. Neala Tristan named you as her sole beneficiary. She left you a house near the Cliffs of Moher in County Clare, Ireland. She also left you any and all personal effects in the home and a rather sizable bank account.” 

“A sizable bank account? What are we talking about here?”

Morgan wrote down a number on a slip of paper and calmly slid it across his desk to Jared. When he picked it up and looked down, Jared’s eyes nearly popped out. 

“So you’re telling me that I turned eighteen and became a millionaire overnight?”

“Well, technically there are some stipulations on the will, but yes.”

“What stipulations?”

“Ms. Tristan’s will requires that you live in the house in Ireland for a year before the money is released.”

“Why? Did she really just like controlling everything that much? First I can’t hear anything about her or her will until I turn eighteen but doesn’t tell you why. Now I have to live in the house for a year before I get control over my inheritance. What if I can’t just up and move to Ireland? I mean, that’s a fucking ocean away! I mean, I have a life and…”

“Jared,” Morgan cut off his tirade, “I understand that this is… frustrating. It’s a rather unusual circumstance for us as well. But Ms. Tristan was very clear. She was concerned that without this stipulation, you would be reticent to spend much, if any, time in Ireland. Ms. Tristan was very clear of her wish for you to understand the country of your ancestors. She believed you would never reach your full potential without understanding where you came from.”

***

Jared drove along the River Walk, thinking about how his life had changed so drastically in the last couple hours. He knew he’d have to confront his parents. How could they have kept this all from him? He was adopted! His parents weren’t even his parents! And he had another family… at least he _had_ had another family. Looks like the Tristans were all gone now, with Jared never having a chance to meet them. How could his parents do this to him? 

Maybe he should just call Morgan and get him to book a flight to Ireland. He had told Jared that everything would be paid for: the flight, bills, a large monthly stipend to pay for food and entertainment, and anything else he might need in the year that he was there. And it’s not like he had to worry about a place to live. Jared never thought he’d own a house by the time he was eighteen. And in his wildest dreams he never thought he’d own a house in a country he’d never even stepped foot in. 

The more Jared thought about it, the more he realized that he really had to talk to his parents. Ha, his parents. It’s not like that was even true.

But still, they were the ones who raised him. He at least owed them a conversation.

***

Jared couldn’t remember a more uncomfortable evening in his life. As he’d rounded the corner into his parents’ driveway, he’d decided to hold off on confronting his parents. He could at least enjoy his birthday dinner. Besides, Chad would be there, and while Chad was family enough to be at all the Padelecki family dinners, he shouldn’t have to witness such a serious altercation.

Still, try as he might, Jared couldn’t get the conversation with Morgan out of his head. How do you just forget that everything in your life has been a lie?

He knew the steak was cooked perfectly; this was the best steakhouse in Texas, but it just tasted like cardboard and caught in his throat more than once as Jared forced himself to eat what was on his plate. 

His cake was even worse. His mom made her famous chocolate fudge cake with raspberry-dark chocolate ganache. 

But his mom made it. And was she even his mom? That thought made the cake sit like a brick in his gut.

***

When his dad got home from golfing the next day and his mom came in from her garden, Jared knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. He needed to know. He asked his parents if they could talk, which caused them to look at each other, concern etched over their faces. Jared had never asked them to talk before; he usually just says whatever’s on his mind. It pours out of him with no filter, as his mom likes to say. After only a moment’s hesitation, they both assured him that there’s nothing he should be worried to talk to them about. 

Jared led his parents to the formal living room. He knew it would probably only make them worry more, they never used the formal living room, unless, of course, they had guests that are less than welcome in the house. Despite this, Jared thought it was the perfect room for this discussion. He couldn’t stand the idea of tainting his memories in any other room. Not the kitchen, where his mom made a home-cooked meal from scratch every night, nor the family room, where Tuesday nights were always spent whether it was family game night or movie night. They were the rooms of his childhood. The rooms of his family. So Jared headed to the living room, his concerned parents following in his footsteps.

After they were all seated on the stiff, high-backed sofas, Jared started his tale without preamble, not giving himself time to back out. “So this is crazy. Really, it’s crazy. Yesterday, I got a call from some lawyer named Morgan, and he tells me that some great aunt of mine left me a house and a boatload of money. And that’s crazy, right? ‘Cause I don’t have any aunts, let alone great aunts, right? So it’s crazy, and that’s what I told him.”

He glanced up to find the blanched, scared faces of his parents. This can’t be happening. It can’t really be happening. Just ask them straight out, and this whole thing will be cleared up!

Breaking off that train of thought, Jared said, “I told him there must be some mistake, and he can’t be looking for me. So then he tells me I’m adopted!” Jared says it like it’s the punchline of some sick, twisted joke, mildly hysterical chuckle falling from his lips. “But that can’t be right? Because my parents who love me and tell me that every day would never lie to me about something so serious, right? My parents would never want my entire life to be a lie, right?” By that point, he was shouting. He looked from his dad’s shocked face to his mom’s heartbroken one, and he knew. Even if he wasn’t ready to accept it, he knew.

“Right? He asked, broken and dejected.

“Jared—,” his mom’s whisper broke the silence that had engulfed the room, and just like that, Jared knew he had to get out of there. He ran tore from the room and ran up the stairs. He grabbed a duffel bag from his closet and started packing in a flurry. What would he need? Pants, shirts, toothbrush, tooth paste, underwear, deodorant, socks, shampoo, hairbrush, shoes—what was the weather like in Ireland? Would he need a jacket? Maybe grab a hoodie, just in case. And some shorts—maybe it’s hot there.

But he can’t leave for Ireland right now. An international flight has to take more planning, right? Shit, where can he go? Chad’s. Chad will let him stay there a couple nights. That way he can think a little more clearly about what he needs to do. He grabs his phone charger, laptop, headphones. What else? Passport! 

He went into his dad’s office and tore open the filing cabinet, half emptying it in his rush to find his papers. Passport, birth certificate (lies!), and social security card. That was everything, right? Medical records. Would he need his medical records? If he did, Morgan could get him copies of everything, right? Right, that’s his job. _You can do this, Jared._

Jared went back to his room and tucked the documents in the side pocked of his duffle. Looking around the room, his eyes caught on the pictures he had hanging from his bulletin board. He grabbed the one of himself and Chad last summer. It was taken at the swimming hole in the quarry. They had both been wearing trunks, cheeks and shoulders pink from the sun, and smiles wide across their faces. It had been a good day. 

Hesitating, he also grabbed the picture of his parents from their trip to Mexico a few years earlier. He may be upset now, but it had been a really good vacation. Things might get hard on his self-imposed exile, and it might help to remember that even though their betrayal hurts, his parents really did love him. Even if he isn’t their son, their family…

Just like that, his anger reared its head again, and he knew it was time to go.

***

Jared took the long way to Chad’s house. He needed to get his emotions under control. He was still too hurt and angry to be able to talk about it, even with Chad. And when he had taken his over-packed duffel down the stairs and into his car, he had seen his parents. They hadn’t moved from their perch in the living room, and the defeated look on their faces was enough to send a pang of guilt through his chest. He’d quickly quelled it, before he could ask himself if this was the right thing to do. Leaving the house without letting his parents explain—leaving the country, even! And without telling them where he was going. 

But they had lied to him for years. They were the reason he never got to meet this great aunt of his while she was still alive. Before it was too late.

No, it was for the best that he get away for a while. And Chad would let his parents know where he’d gone and that he got there safely. And after the sharp sting of pain and anger receded, he’d be able to call them himself. Maybe invite them for a visit. Maybe.

For now, though, he needed to get away from it all.


	3. Chapter Two

By the time Jared landed in Dublin, he was exhausted. He’d only been able to get about an hour’s sleep on the flight, as his mind had been too busy thinking about the past couple days, not to mention his excitement about being in a new country, much less a new continent!

He would be staying in Dublin for a few days before moving onto the little town his aunt had lived in. He wanted to get accustomed to Ireland in a city first, and he figured if he didn’t move into the house first, no one could give him crap about being a tourist while in Dublin.

He went through customs, got his passport stamped, and headed to the baggage claim. Grabbing his bags, he looked around for signs that would lead him to a cab or train to head into the city to find his hotel. However, his eyes landed on a portly fellow holding a sign that read “Mr. Padalecki” in neat, boxed letters. He figured there couldn’t be too many Padaleckis just arriving in Dublin, so he took a chance and made his way over to the man. “Hi, um, I’m Jared Padalecki?”

The man looked at him with a beaming smile. “Excellent, sir! I’m George. Mr. Morgan thought you might appreciate someone showing you around our fair city before you go out on your own. We can take a ride around the more interesting sites.” The look on Jared’s face must have shown his hesitation, because George quickly continued, “Or if you’re too tired, we can head over to your hotel and get you checked in. I’m at your service for the day, so if you want to take a nap at the hotel, we can go out this afternoon or evening, whatever you’d prefer.”

“Thanks, George, a nap would be great! It’s been a long night of traveling with little to no sleep, and a shower and bed would be heaven right about now.”

“Of course, sir, right this way,” George said, grabbing Jared’s bags. He led Jared to a sleek black sedan parked just outside. He put the bags in the trunk and opened the driver’s side door. It took Jared a moment to realize that he was supposed to get in. _Of course that’s not the driver’s side! This is Ireland; the passenger seat is on the left, while the driver’s on the right._ Mentally kicking himself, he got in the car.

***

After a shower, a long nap, and afternoon tea at the Westbury Hotel, Jared was ready to see the city. He called George using the business card he’d left and went out front to wait for him. 

George pulled up to the curb and opened the door for Jared before he even made it to the car. “Thanks, man.” 

When George was back behind the wheel, he grinned at Jared. “So, Mr. Padalecki—” 

“Please, call me Jared,” he interrupted.

“Alright then, Jared—what kind of tour are you looking for? Anything in particular you want to see? Should I just point out some of our most popular destinations for you to explore in the next few days?”

“Um, I don’t really know?”

“Not to worry. Ol’ Georgie’s got you covered!”

And he did. George took him around Dublin, pointing out Saint Patrick’s Cathedral, Trinity College, Kilmainham Gaol, and the Christ Church Cathedral, “Where you can ring the bells, if you want,” George added. 

They also parked the car to see a few sites up close. George brought him to the Oscar Wilde Sculpture “AKA the Queer with the Leer. All the statues in Dublin have their own nicknames, you know,” he explained.

Jared had always liked Oscar Wilde—work truly was the curse of the drinking class, after all. After studying the statue for a few minutes, he turned to George. “Why does he have such a funny look on his face?”

“Well, the two sides of him are to show the dichotomy of his life. The right half is lazing about with a huge grin on his face—that’s meant to show the comedy and wit he wielded as dangerous as any weapon. The left signifies the tragedy of his life—the somber expression and stiff posture are meant to show how broken his spirit was after he was betrayed by his lover and suffered years in a work camp for his homosexuality.”

_It’s so sad, so cruel, what people were put through, just because they were gay._

George stood back, letting Jared take his time admiring the three statues—Oscar Wilde, a pregnant Constance Lloyd, and a male torso that represented the god Dionysus. It didn’t escape Jared’s notice that the statue of Wilde was gazing at the latter, rather than his wife. 

As they were walking back to the car, George pointed across the street, “And that over there is Wilde’s childhood home. You can take a tour there, if you’re interested.”

“I’ll probably come back for that.”

“Right, well, we can go find us a pub for some pints or take a tour of the Guinness Storehouse, or I can take you back to the hotel.”

“Well, I’m only eighteen…”

“And that just so happens to be the legal drinking age! Welcome to the right side of the pond, my boy!” George responded, grinning up at Jared. 

“Then by all means, lead the way, good sir,” Jared replied with a little bow and a bright smile.

***

George drove them to a little pub down the street from Jared’s hotel. “That way you can stay longer if you want. I’m not quite so young as you these days, so I can’t be out drinking to the wee hours of the morning. Besides, the missus would have me balls for that.”

After a brief and friendly argument about who would pay (George won), Jared chose a table on the patio while George went to get drinks. As he waited, Jared sat back, happy to just observe the people around him. A table a few feet from him had clearly been at the pub for a while. Everyone was laughing and shouting over each other to be heard. It made Jared chuckle—maybe things weren’t too different this side of the Atlantic.

The corner of the patio held what looked to be a quiet but intense conversation between a man with long brown hair held back in a ponytail and… and the prettiest man Jared had ever seen. He was ethereal, the light of the setting sun hit his face just right, making his skin look creamy and his emerald eyes almost glow in the dim lighting. Jared’s breath caught as the man suddenly looked over and caught Jared staring, almost as though he felt the weight of Jared’s eyes on him. When their eyes locked, it felt like Jared couldn’t blink, couldn’t move, couldn’t even think. He was ensnared by the bright green eyes sparkling with interest and a joke Jared didn’t know the punch line to.

Just then, George returned, bumping Jared as he slammed two of the biggest pints Jared had ever seen on the table. “You know the best thing about Ireland, Jared? Imperial pints!” Jared glanced back to the corner of the patio, but the beautiful man was gone.

Jared and George talked about the city and George’s life for a while (Jared wasn’t ready to talk about the three-ring shit-show that his life had become), but after the second beer, George had to call it a night. After he left, Jared went inside the pub to find a stool at the bar. He kept hoping to see the real-life Adonis again, but when he was a no-show after another hour, Jared decided to make his way back to the hotel. The entire walk back, Jared felt eyes following him, but when he looked around, he didn’t see anyone. 

***

The next day dawned bright and entirely too early, in Jared’s opinion. After a full Irish breakfast at the hotel, he went out to explore Dublin on his own. He started off at Oscar Wilde’s house, then took a little tour of Trinity College. It was there that Jared first caught a glimpse of him—the green-eyed god from the night before. He saw him out of the corner of his eye, but by the time he fully turned to face where he could have sworn the guy was just standing, he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Shrugging it off as his mind playing tricks on him, Jared decided to check out Saint Patrick’s Cathedral. 

He had just stepped out of the confessional when he bumped into someone. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

“Taking the lord’s name in vain in his own house? You should be.” The voice was deep and melodic, and Jared looked into the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

Jared’s mind stalled; _It’s him, it’s the guy from last night, it’s him, it’s him…_ was all that kept going through Jared’s head. Before he could think of something to say, the guy turned around and walked away. 

***

By the time Jared finished touring Saint Patrick’s Cathedral, he was ready to call it a day—at least on the tourist attractions. He found his way back to the bar from the night before and was halfway through his first cidre when someone sat next to him. “Looks like God didn’t smite you after all.” Jared grinned at the man who had monopolized his thoughts all day. “Looks like. I’m Jared, nice to meet you!”

The man looked at him in mild surprise, then seemed to shake himself out of it. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jensen. So what brings you to Dublin?” 

Jared didn’t want to get into the whole story, so he simply said, “I’m just visiting. Figured I should make my way through all the tourist traps in your great city.” Jensen looked at him a bit funny, but before Jared could figure out what that look meant, it was gone.

“Care for a personal tour guide?” Jensen leered at Jared with heat in his eyes. “I can show you a real good time.”

Jared felt himself blush all over. He could barely look Jensen in the eyes as he said, “I’d like that.”

Jensen drained his beer, threw some money on the bar and pulled Jared to the exit.

Jared wasn’t sure how they made it to his hotel, barely remembered being dragged down the street, through the main entrance of the hotel, and pushed into the elevator. He didn’t remember pushing the button to his floor, but he definitely remembered Jensen slamming his back to the wall, pushing right into his personal space, pinning him in place from the waist down. Jensen looked deep into his eyes, then lower, fixating on his mouth. He remembered Jensen leaning in, his breath ghosting over Jared’s lips before the elevator dinged and the door opened. Jensen once again manhandled him out of the elevator, and Jared thought about how hot this manhandling was before he realized that Jensen was waiting for him to lead the way to his room.

Finally getting with the program, Jared led them down the hall and barely got the key in the lock when Jensen pushed him through the door and pinned him again, chest to Jared’s back. He crowded in closer, “Mmm, so pretty,” he groaned, breathing hot and heavy against Jared’s ear. He kicked Jared’s legs wider and ground against him. 

Jared could feel he was mostly hard already, a solid, heavy heat pressing right up against Jared’s ass. He tried to grind back, but Jensen grabbed his hips, holding him tightly in place. Jared tried to suppress a whimper, but he didn’t quite stay the needy sound. Jensen chucked in his ear, then bit his earlobe. “You want something, baby? All you gotta do is ask.”

“Please,” Jared groaned. 

“Please what? What do you want? Want me to pull your jeans down under this sweet little ass? Open you up on my fingers? Lick around your tight little hole ‘til you’re begging me to take you, impale you on my cock? Or maybe you want to suck me off. Get down on your knees for me and beg me to fuck your mouth?”

Jared whined, high and needy. It was like Jensen had him under a spell. The pure power and dominance the man exuded made Jared feel small, powerless to deny the man. “Anything,” he whispered, “anything you want.”

Jensen spun him around, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue in his mouth and tasting every inch of it. Jensen pulled away before Jared was ready and pushed him to his knees. He grabbed Jared’s hair with one hand, deftly unfastening his jeans and pulling his cock out with the other. Jared’s mouth watered and he started to lean in, but Jensen held him in place. “You want this cock, baby? Ask for it.”

Jared never thought he’d be into someone dominating him, but everything Jensen did and said seemed to turn him on even more. He apparently didn’t answer fast enough, as Jensen’s hand tightened in his hair, just the right side of too painful. “I said ask for it. Ask me to use your mouth.”

“Please, please fuck my mouth, please, sir,” Jared didn’t know where the sir had come from, but it seemed to be exactly what Jensen wanted. “Good boy.” Jared flushed at the praise as Jensen grabbed his jaw, holding it open and jamming his cock into Jared’s mouth. It was too fast, too rough, and Jared loved every second. His gagged a little and closed his eyes. He immediately felt a sharp slap on his cheek. “Did I say you could close your eyes, slut?” Jared’s eyes snapped open and Jensen petted his hair in recompense. 

Jensen slipped his other thumb into Jared’s mouth, alongside his cock, making Jared drool, then forced himself deeper, pushing into Jared’s throat. “Such a good boy for me,” he murmured. Jared felt his rock-hard dick twitch, but Jensen hadn’t given him permission to touch himself, so he focused on the glorious weight on his tongue.

Jensen started rocking then, a slow slide out then a hard, quick thrust back in, going deeper each time. When Jared’s nose was pressed firmly in the soft caress of Jensen’s pubes, Jensen held him in place, grinding deeper with his hips.

“So pretty on your knees, baby. Look so good with those lips wrapped around my cock. Gonna come, baby.” Jensen gripped Jared’s head with both hands as he came down his throat with a grunt.

He dragged Jared up by his hair, kissing the taste of himself out of Jared’s mouth. He pulled back to stare at Jared’s debauched appearance. “Please, sir,” Jared started, “Please, stick your cock in me. You don’t even have to prep me if you don’t want to. Just please!” Jared wasn’t even aware of what he was saying. If he had stopped to hear his own words, he would have taken them back immediately. His virgin hole wasn’t ready for that kind of abuse.

Thankfully, Jensen took pity on him. “No, baby. Right now, you’re gonna take off your clothes and get on the bed on your hands and knees. When I’m ready for you again, I’ll lick that sweet hole open, get you ready for my cock. Go now.” Mindlessly, Jared rushed to obey him.

As Jared waited on the bed, he wondered just how he had gotten into this situation. Before now, he had only ever kissed a guy. One guy: Tom Welling, the football quarterback and senior prom king. They had made out at a party once. If course, Tom had claimed he was so drunk that he didn’t remember it the next day. So how had Jared gone from one fairly tame make out session to this, waiting naked on a bed for a man that repeatedly said he only wanted to use him? Jared came to the conclusion that he didn’t care how he got there; he liked this. He liked feeling owned and possessed. It made him feel safe. Then hands, rough with callouses, yet surprising tender, slowly traced down his back.

“So pretty like this.” Jensen crooned. He spread Jared’s cheeks, and Jared felt a puff of warm air before the first, almost tentative, swipe of Jensen’s tongue against his hole. Jared’s breath caught in his throat. He felt Jensen’s first finger, too dry and too perfect, press into him. There was a slight burn, but Jared knew this was just the start. It would get better, and soon, Jared would be begging again.

Jensen worked him open slowly, one finger became two with the added slick of complementary lotion from the bathroom. Jensen’s tongue joined the mix just before the third finger was added, and Jared was writhing on the bed, moaning too much to even get words out. Jensen withdrew his fingers, drawing a whine of protest from Jared’s lips. 

Before he could complain, however, Jared felt the blunt tip of Jensen’s dick, much larger than his fingers, against his hole. He tried to push back, but Jensen’s hands on his hips held him fast.

“Gonna take my time with you, baby. Gonna make you mine.” And in one long, slow slide, he did. Jared’s ass burned, it was too fast and not fast enough. Jensen’s hand pressed to the top of Jared’s back, pushing him into the mattress, firm and demanding, yet he held still, letting Jared adjust. “Mmm, baby, so tight around me. Feel so good.” With that growled praise, Jared felt himself relax, finally ready for Jensen to do as he pleased. Jensen was still for a minute longer, then pulled back and started fucking him—deep, hard, possessive. 

“So good for me, baby, like you were made for this. Made to take my cock and only mine.”

Jensen shifted then, changing the angle just enough that Jared saw stars. “There we go. That’s the spot, isn’t it, baby?” It’s a good thing Jensen wasn’t expecting an answer; Jared was too lost in the pain and pleasure that tangled so exquisitely inside him. He was surprised to realize he was already about to come. Heat, intense as lightning, raced through him, pooling in his gut. He didn't know how long he stayed there, on the razor' s edge of coming. He kept trying to beg Jensen for permission, but he was unable to find the words. Unable to find any words but “yes, please, more.”

“You gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come on my cock?” Jared finally found some control, made himself nod. “Do it. Do it now.” And Jared did. He wasn’t aware of much after that. He vaguely remembered Jensen stilling, coming deep inside him, and the sharp twist of pain that came when Jensen pulled out. He didn’t remember Jensen cleaning him up, nor the soft kiss he placed on Jared’s temple.

All he knew was that when he woke up, sated and sore in the most delicious way, he was alone.


	4. Chapter Three

The next night, Jared went back to the pub where it had all started. As he approached the bar, he realized that the bartender was none other than the man Jensen had been talking to when Jared first saw him. He greeted the man and ordered a Guinness. While the man was pouring his drink, Jared casually asked about Jensen. 

The man’s easy demeanor changed immediately. He looked Jared in the eye and said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. But I think it’s time for you to leave.” Jared looked around, then back at the man in front of him. He wanted to argue, but the man’s face promised violence, and Jared had no choice but to go. 

He didn’t return to the pub.

Jared spent the next few days wandering around Dublin. He kept trying to tell himself that he wasn’t looking for Jensen everywhere he went. It wasn’t working. Two days later, Jared left Dublin, and any hope of seeing Jensen again, behind.

***

Jeffrey Dean Morgan called Jared the night before he was scheduled to leave Dublin. He offered to have George drive him to Lisdoonvarna, the little town on the coast that was to become him home. Jared declined. He told Jeff it was because he wanted to take the opportunity to see a little of the countryside. “Besides,” he added, “I haven’t ever really been on a train before.” He hoped Jeff bought it. 

The truth was, he thought the odds of running into Jensen were slightly less nonexistent if he used public transportation. He told himself this obsession was getting creepy. He should accept that he would never see Jensen again and move on. _It was just one night!_

No matter how many times he told himself that, it never quite sunk in. It was like Jensen had etched his name on his soul, claimed him, owned him.

“Jared?” Jeff’s voice snapped Jared out of his thoughts. “Uh, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?”

“I was just saying that I’ll have someone meet you at the bus station in Lisdoonvarna, unless you’ll allow me to get you a driver from Galway to Lisdoonvarna. It’ll save you about half an hour.”

“Actually, that would be great. Thanks, Jeff.”

“I’ll see who’s available. They’ll drive you from Galway to Lisdoonvarna, maybe show you around town and help you find the house.”

“That would be great. Thanks, man.”

“Happy to help. As always, let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.”

***

Jared enjoyed the train ride. He didn’t see Jensen, but he could have sworn he saw the flash of green eyes. It was as though the man disappeared any time Jared actually looked at him. As he was getting off the train in Galway, he could have sworn he heard the whiskey-smooth chuckle that had haunted his dreams (and fueled his fantasies).

***

A man only a few years older than Jared was waiting for him just outside the train station. He was funny and handsome, and his name was Misha. Jared couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were as blue as Jensen’s were green. _Stop thinking about… him… again!_

On the drive, Misha told Jared about his new town. “There aren’t too many people. Less than a thousand, actually. And they’re not the most welcoming bunch. Tend to keep to themselves until you prove yourself. See, I just moved here a few years back.”

“Oh yeah? Where are you from?”

“Vancouver. I stopped by Lisdoonvarna on my way to the Cliffs. Fell in love with the little town and just never left. Don’t know why, really. It just sang to me. You know how it is.”

Jared didn’t really know what Misha meant, but he nodded and smiled—it would be best not to offend only person who would talk to Jared for the next couple months, if what he said was true.

“The town gets its name from a fairy hill just outside of town. It’s probably all the magic in the air that made me stay.”

“Right… So you never made it to the Cliffs of Moher? I hear they’re beautiful.” 

“Oh they are. Not too far from us, so I’ve made a couple day trips. Especially in the summer, carting tourists around. I can take you out there some time.”

Jared couldn’t tell if the Misha was hitting on him. “Sounds like fun.” And it actually did—Jared could see Misha becoming his friend, maybe even a good distraction to keep his mind off Jensen.

When they got to town, Misha first brought him to the house. He had seen pictures, but nothing had truly prepared Jared to see the house, knowing it was actually his.

He dropped off the luggage he had brought with him to Dublin. More would be arriving in the next few weeks—he hadn’t been sure what he’d need, and Chad and Jeff had both offered to get his stuff from his parents’ house and have it shipped. To keep his mind off his parents and everything he had gone through in the past week, Jared asked Misha if he would mind showing him around town. “Misha’s eyes sparkled. “I’d love to! There’s not much to see around here, but I can show you to the pub and market. 

***

Misha wasn’t kidding. Lisdoonvarna was tiny. Misha showed him the market, saying it was only for emergencies. “There’s a farmers market type thing every Tuesday and Friday. That’s where you want to get all your meat, vegetables, bread. Everyone in the town has their specialties—you’ll learn who’s who that way. They may not open up to you, but they’ll talk long enough for you to spend your money with them.”

Misha also brought him to the Wild Honey Inn, insisting on treating Jared to a welcome dinner. The food was rich and fantastic. Jared got the wild turbot. He’d never even heard of the fish, but it was incredible, the sides were elegant, and each bite was an explosion on his pallet. 

After dinner, Misha left him to his own devices. “I really do hate to say it, but I must go get my beauty sleep. The sun is coming early tomorrow and I need to be well-rested for my sunrise yoga. Want to come with me?”

“A yoga class, all the way out here?” 

“Nah, no class. I just go up to cliffs to greet the sun.”

“Um, thanks? I think I’ll pass, though. You know, need to get the house figured out and whatnot.”

“Oh of course. Well, I know I’d probably need another pint or three if I had to deal with that tomorrow. I’ll show you to the pub—it’s on my way.”

“Thanks, man. I really do appreciate it.”

***

The Roadside Tavern was a great little place. Jared grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered a beer.

“What kind?” the young woman behind the counter asked.

“Surprise me. I’m not used to being able to go to a bar and pick whatever I want to drink.” Jared gave her his patented puppy eyes. 

“I can do that. What do you like?”

“Well, I really liked the cidre I had in Dublin, but I can’t remember the name of it. Maggers? Margens?”

The bartender snorted. “You mean Magners?”

“Yeah! That’s the one. I didn’t much care for the Guinness I had—I know, I know, it’s blasphemy. But it was just a little bitter for my taste,” Jared finished quickly, before the woman could get too indignant.

“Fair enough. Can’t blame you. You’re American, after all!”

“Touché! I’m Jared, by the way.”

She looked him up and down before answering with a quick, “Gen.”

Jared beamed at her. “Well, it’s great to meet you, Gen. I just moved to town.”

“Oh really? What brings you here, yankee?” she asked, setting down a pint glass. The bottom half of the glass was a light straw color, while the top half was a little darker.

“Let’s just say I’m here to find myself,” Jared hedged. He took a sip of the drink. “Ooh, I like this! What is it?”

She gave him a little smile. _Progress!_ “It’s called a snakebite. Half cidre, half lager.”

***

“So tell me about the town.” Jared and Gen had been talking on and off throughout the night. He found that he really liked her, and Jared’s puppy dog routine had slowly won her over. “I already met Misha. Any other hot guys I should keep a look out for?”

Gen giggled. “Actually, they grow them really hot around here! There’s Tom and Mike—they’ve been together forever, so they’re eye candy only.” 

“I don’t mind hands-off eye candy.”

“Stephen is gorgeous, but I’m afraid you might have the wrong… um… equipment for him. Let’s see, there’s Jeff! He’s a little older, and he’s not around that often anymore. Just a month or two each year.”

“Why’s is he away so much?”

“He’s some hot-shot lawyer, and this isn’t exactly the ideal market.” They both laughed. “Oh my god, Jared! I can’t believe I almost forgot about Dean!”

“Who’s Dean?”

“He’s only the most gorgeous man in town. Dark blond hair, piercing green eyes, and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of.”

“Since when does Ireland have quarters?” 

“We may not have quarters, but we do have the internet.”

“Fair enough. But look, I have to head out.”

“You’re leaving me? I thought we had an understanding!”

“We do, I’m officially your gay best friend and you’re officially my beautiful fag hag.” Gen buffed her nails on her shirt with a smug grin. “You better believe it, mister!”

“But I have a lot to do tomorrow. I haven’t even had a chance to look around my own house!”

“Well, fine. I’m coming over tomorrow to help you go through the house. It’ll be fun.”

Jared leaned over the bar to kiss her cheek. “It’s a date.”

***

Jared had just closed the door to the bar when he felt someone grab him from behind and drag him behind the building. He tried to get a look at his attacker, but he was pushed face-first into the back wall of the Roadside Tavern, his attacker pinning him easily. Jared’s nerves were on fire, adrenaline coursing through his system.

“What are you doing here?” Jared’s mind screeched to a halt. He knew that voice. He had replayed every word it had said to him, ever order it had given him, countless times already.

“You stalking me now? I fuck you once and you have to follow me across the country?” The accusation stung, but Jared was still too shocked from hearing Jensen’s growl in his ear that he couldn’t make himself reply.

Jensen plastered himself against Jared, their bodies touching from hip to shoulder. Jared took a deep breath, trying to find the words to argue (to beg), but Jensen’s smell overpowered his senses. 

“You were such a good little slut for me in Dublin. So eager, so willing.” He ground his half-hard cock against Jared’s ass. “So desperate for me.”

“Yes,” Jared moaned.

“That’s right. You obeyed every order I gave you. Well, baby, here’s another one,” he licked up the side of Jared’s neck then bit his ear lobe. He growled low, straight into Jared’s ear and down to his cock. “Stay away from me.”

The weight on his back was gone, and Jared found himself alone in the alley.

Jared slowly made his way back home, desperately aware of the raging boner in his pants. He’d barely closed the door before he tugged off his pants and took himself in hand. He thought about Jensen’s voice, his smell, his eyes—Jared’s orgasm ripped through him after only three strokes.

In the morning, Jared was half convinced he had imagined the whole thing. There was no way Jensen would be here in Lisdoonvarna, right?


	5. Chapter Four

Jared awoke in a huge, exquisitely comfortable king-sized four-poster bed. He made his way to the en-suite, which featured a large, tiled, walk-in shower, a garden tub, a double vanity, and the biggest closet Jared had ever seen. He took a quick shower, taking advantage of one of the fluffy cream-colored towels hanging on the built-in towel warmer. Jared found he could easily get used to this kind of lifestyle.

He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Someone had stocked the pantry and fridge with the basics he’d need, so he got some coffee started and made himself some toast. While he was eating, Jared got on his phone to check his email. He had a couple messages from Chad and an email from Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He decided to check that one first.

_Dear Jared,_  
_I hope you found your way to Lisdoonvarna and you’re enjoying your new home. I took the liberty of having the kitchen stocked and the house furnished. The house was recently renovated. Your aunt had requested that it be updated and outfitted for a young man. If you need anything else, I’ll be happy to assist._  
_Sincerely yours,  
Jeff_

He sent off a quick response, saying he had indeed made it to the house and that everything was wonderful so far. He couldn’t think of anything else he needed, so he simply said he’d let Jeff know if anything came up.

That done, he opened the first email from Chad. It was dated the day after he arrived in Ireland. 

_Hey man, what’s goin on? How’s Ireland? Have you met any hot chicks yet?_  
_Things are pretty much the same here. I talked to your rents, they were pretty worried about you. I let them know where you are and that you’re okay. I also gave them Jeff’s contact info, in case they had any questions and to make sure they knew everything was on the up-and-up.  
Laters man!_

The second message was dated two days later.

_Yo J-Dawg, haven’t heard from you. Everything okay? Don’t you know that you have to give me the low-down on all the Irish hotties?  
And I might be a little worried about you. But I’ll deny that to my dying day! Call me, dude!_

The last message was sent just last night.

_OK dude, if you’re not gonna respond, I’ll just have to come see for myself. I got the address from Jeff. I’m flying in on August 1. I was gonna come out anyway, but my rents bought me a ticket when we found out you were gonna move there. They just gave me the ticket—can’t wait to see you, dude!_

Jared whooped out loud. Chad was going to be in Ireland tomorrow! He wanted to make sure he could show him a good time, which meant he’d have to investigate his new home—both the town and the house. He’d already seen a little of the town, but in the house, he had only really seen the bedroom and kitchen, so he figured he should start there.

The house was a beautiful two-story Tudor cottage. In the corner of the house, next to the kitchen, was a huge dining table that could easily seat eight people. Jared was looking forward to hosting his new friends in the house. The kitchen had a large peninsula with bar seating that overlooked the family room, which was furnished with two leather sofas and two leather recliners. In the center of the room was a plush ottoman that doubled as a coffee table. The recliners faced a gas-burning fireplace, above which was a huge TV. Off of the family room was a large screened-in porch that opened to a patio with fire pit in the center and a built-in grill and wood-burning pizza oven. _How much money did Aunt Neala have?_

The main floor also had a guest bedroom, outfitted with a queen-sized bed, two nightstands, and a dresser. There was a second bathroom was across from the guest room and next to a small laundry room. Next to the laundry room was a door to the garage, which apparently had a little convertible. _Sweet!_ Jared would have to ask Jeff about getting a driver’s license.

Upstairs, there were two more bedrooms, both set up like the guest room downstairs; a third bathroom; a computer room; and a game room with a plush sofa, a huge TV, and multiple gaming systems. _Chad’s gonna love this!_ The gaming room had French doors opening to a balcony that Jared figured was probably above the porch. The balcony had a patio table with four chairs and a couple sun chairs, not that he’d get much use of that in Ireland. 

He’d found that the weather was fairly cool, and it drizzled almost every day. It wasn’t bad though, and when the sun did come out, everything was a spectacular shade of green. It wasn’t until he’d seen the sun on the train trip from Dublin that he truly understood why Ireland was called the Emerald Isle. It was almost as green as Jensen’s eyes. _Stop it, Jared! Stop thinking about him!_

***

Jared checked the kitchen to see what Jeff had stocked it with. He had already seen the bread next to the toaster. The fridge had a few basics—milk, eggs, deli ham and turkey, sliced cheeses, and butter. The pantry, where he had found the coffee earlier, had some chips, crackers, cereal, a few cans of soup, and some canned veggies. Looks like Jeff stocked the kitchen for a standard eighteen year old guy, not someone whose mom was practically a gourmet chef and insisted teaching Jared most of what she knew. He figured he probably wouldn’t be using the canned veggies, but everything else would be good for easy meals. There were some frozen pizzas in the freezer. That would be good for tomorrow night, when Chad got here. They’d definitely need some time to catch up, and Jared was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to pry Chad away from the game room upstairs to go out.

***

Jared was just finishing up his shopping list when the doorbell rang. Gen and Misha barreled into the house as soon as he unlocked the door. “Sweet place, man,” Misha said. 

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to see what it looks like inside forever,” Gen added. “They were doing renovations on this place for like two years. So hurry up with the tour already! Unless you haven’t checked it out yet.”

“Good morning to you, too,” Jared replied stone-faced. Gen pulled him down into a hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Good morning, Jared,” Misha and Gen chorused. “Now about that tour?” Gen added.

Jared knew when he was beat, so he showed them around. Gen cooed over the kitchen, and Misha adored the back porch. Both of them loved the game room, and they each claimed a room, “You know, for the nights we get snockered here,” Misha explained.

After the tour, they settled in the family room. “Sorry, I don’t have much to offer, but I’ve got fresh coffee, or I could make some tea?” Jared offered; his momma had raised him right, after all.

“Coffee, please,” Misha replied, just as Gen said, “Ooh, tea!” She slapped Misha’s arm, saying, “Rude, don’t you know it’s ladies first?”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see any ladies here,” Misha snarked.

Before Gen could get too indignant, Jared grabbed the tray that was on the ottoman and went to the kitchen to get their drinks. “Do either of you need milk or sugar? Sorry, I don’t have any cream.”

“Milk would be great,” Gen said.

“I’ll take mine black, thanks,” Misha said, after waiting for Gen to reply first.

“So, what do you y’all have planned for today?” Jared asked as he handed his guests their respective mugs.

“Mish and I were thinking about going to Limerick for some shopping if you want to come,” Gen offered.

“That would be awesome. I didn’t realize how much it rains here, and it’s a lot cooler than Texas.”

“You wanna head out soon or do you have anything you need to take care of in town first?” Misha asked.

“Now’s good.”

Misha and Gen finished their drinks while Jared grabbed his wallet, jacket, and keys. They locked up the house and were soon on their way to Limerick.

***

The drive to and from Limerick weren’t bad, and Jared found he really enjoyed Gen and Misha’s company. He found a nice sweater, two hoodies, and a leather jacket. He also grabbed three pairs of jeans and another pair of boots. They hit a grocery store before heading back. 

After getting everything put away at home, Jared met Misha for dinner at the Roadside Tavern, since Gen had to work. 

Jared was again surprised at how good the food was. He had the fish and chips, which came with something called mushy peas. He never would have tried it if Misha and Gen hadn’t insisted, and he found that he actually really liked it. Gen and Misha had a good laugh at him when he told them that only babies eat mushy peas in the US.

While Gen was busy behind the bar, Misha and Jared got to know each other a bit better. Jared decided Misha was definitely flirting, but he was an attractive man and they had a lot in common, so Jared didn’t pull away when Misha touched him. First it was a hand on his arm that stayed a bit too long to be friendly, then a soft caress of his foot against Jared’s ankle. When Misha brushed Jared’s hair behind his ear, Jared decided it was time to take a breather.

“Just gonna hit the head. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here,” Misha murmured in response.

***

Jared was splashing water on his face when he heard the door open behind him. He reached for a paper towel and heard the quiet snick of a lock. “What are you doing here with _him_?” 

Jared’s mind stopped. _Jensen._

“Do you know what that does to me? To see you sitting so close to him, batting your pretty eyes at him, letting him _touch_ you!”

That brought Jared out of his stupor. “What gives you the right to come in here and say any of that shit to me? You fucked me, then snuck out like a thief in the night. You accused me of stalking you. You fucking told me to stay away from you!” Jared inched closer with ever angry word that spewed from his mouth. “What makes you think you have any right to tell me who I can and can’t be with?” He had Jensen pinned against the wall.

“What gives me the right?” Jensen’s voice was menacing as he spun them around, plastering himself against Jared, overcoming all of Jared’s defenses. “You’re mine.” With that, Jensen covered Jared’s mouth with his own.

With every swipe of his tongue, Jensen branded him. With every scrape of his teeth against Jared’s lip, Jensen dominated him. With every thrust of his hips, Jensen owned him.

Jensen pulled away, enjoying how thoroughly debauched Jared looked. Before Jared could find two brain cells to rub together, Jensen dropped gracefully to his knees. He deftly opened Jared’s belt and pants, reaching inside to Jared’s straining cock. Jared had barely registered the pleasure that shot through him at Jensen’s touch when his cock was engulfed by Jensen’s warm, hot mouth.

Jensen’s hands were on his hips, restraining and supporting him in equal measure. Jensen forced himself to take all of Jared’s considerable length in his mouth, down his throat. The perfect suction had heat pooling too quickly in Jared’s gut. Just as his was about to come, Jensen wrapped his fingers in a tight right around Jared’s cock and balls, stopping his orgasm in its tracks. Jared’s whimper of protest left his mouth before he could stop it.

“Don’t worry, baby, gonna take care of you.” Jensen assured as he spun him around. He pulled Jared’s pants and boxers below the swell of his ass. He slapped Jared’s ass softly, then pulled his cheeks apart. Jared was just about to ask what he was doing when he felt Jensen’s warm, talented, perfect tongue slide from his balls to his hole. Jensen massaged the sensitive, wrinkled skin around his hole, gently adding pressure. As he finally breached the tight muscle, Jared stuffed his fist in his mouth to stifle the moans he was powerless to stop.

Jensen’s tongue was replaced by one finger slowly entering him, stretching him. “Wish I could hear you, baby boy. You make the prettiest noises for me.” Jensen added another finger, then a third. Just as Jared was about to beg, Jensen pulled his fingers out. Jared could feel him stand behind him, heard him spit wetly and slather it over his cock. 

“Please, Jensen. Please give it to me.” He felt Jensen’s cock press against his hole, so close to where he wanted, needed, it to be. 

“Tell me your mine,” Jensen whispered hotly in his ear. “Tell me you’re mine and I’ll give it to you.”

“Yours,” Jared obeyed, desperate to feel Jensen filling him again.

“Mine,” Jensen echoed, as he slowly thrust forward. When his balls were pushed up against Jared’s ass, he stilled, letting Jared get used to him. Jensen licked and sucked on Jared’s neck. Jared knew he was leaving his mark, branding him as Jensen’s. He’d probably care in the morning, but right now, he couldn’t think of anything more perfect.

As the initial pain of penetration faded, Jared cautiously pushed his hips back, urging Jensen to move. Jensen’s hands clamped around Jared’s hips again, stilling him completely. “Gonna fuck you now, baby. Gonna make you mine again.” 

Jared moaned loudly as Jensen pulled out and thrust back in. “Gotta keep quiet for me, baby. Don’t want everyone to hear what I’m doing to you,” Jensen murmured as he set a punishing pace. He bit down on Jared’s shoulder to muffle his own desperate sounds.

“Feel so good, baby. So hot and tight around me, like you were made for this, made to take my cock.” With every thrust, Jensen nailed Jared’s prostate. His previously quelled orgasm was rising again, and Jared could do nothing to stem the tide. He was so close, desperately trying to stop himself from coming. Jensen must have sensed it. “Come for me. Come on my cock, my beautiful little slut.”

His words pushed Jared over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him and leaving him boneless. He felt Jensen’s rhythm stutter as he chased his own pleasure. 

One, two, three more pumps of Jensen’s hips and he stilled, filling Jared with his come. He stayed pressed against Jared’s back, allowing them both time to find their footing and calm their racing hearts. He slowly pulled out, then grabbed a few paper towels to clean them up. He pulled up his own pants, then carefully helped Jared with his.

After one last kiss to the back of Jared’s neck, Jensen left, leaving Jared alone to pick up the pieces of his shattered dignity. 

With shaky legs, Jared stumbled to the sink. He splashed some more water on his face and tried to pull himself together. Looking in the mirror, he knew it was a lost cause. His hair was a sweaty mess, his clothes rumpled, and red, mouth-shaped bruises were started to form around the base of his neck.

Jared made his way back to the table he had been sharing with Misha. It was empty, and a quick scan of the pub showed Misha at the bar, talking and laughing with Gen. Jared put on his jacket, making sure to pull the collar up as high as it would go. He quickly said goodnight to Misha and Gen, handing the latter some money for his dinner and drinks and telling her to keep the change. 

Jared walked home, uncomfortably aware of the dull throb between his legs. He wasn’t sure what to make of Jensen, always blowing hot and cold. As he unlocked his door, Jared decided he’d had enough. Either Jensen wanted him or he didn’t. All Jared knew for sure was that he wasn’t going to let Jensen play any more games with him.


	6. Chapter Five

The incessant ringing of the doorbell woke Jared from a dead sleep. He dragged himself out of bed and pulled on some sweats. “Coming,” Jared tried to yell, but it came out more as a groan. He stumbled down the hall and was just about to open the door when he tripped over a shoe and crashed into it instead. “Ow!” Whoever was outside must have heard him though, because the doorbell finally stopped. Rubbing the bump on his forehead, he opened the door.

“You’re _not_ dead!” Chad’s voice was way too loud for that early.

“What the fuck, Chad. Can’t you come back when it’s not the ass crack of dawn?” Jared groused. When Chad just stared at him like he was an idiot, Jared’s brain suddenly came back online. He pulled Chad into a giant hug. “Oh my god, Chad! You’re here!”

“That’s more like it,” Chad grumbled, pushing past Jared to get in the house. “Nice digs, dude.”

“Yeah, this place is awesome. Go set your stuff down in the guest room, and I’ll get some coffee started. Guest room is just down there,” Jared said, pointing to the little hall behind the stairs. 

Once the coffee was brewed, Jared poured two mugs, adding cream to both and a little sugar to Chad’s, just how he liked it.

Jared found Chad in the guest room. He had been unpacking his bag. “Figured I’d use this nice dresser you have in here,” he explained without even looking at Jared’s raised eyebrow.

“Wanna see the rest of the house?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely.”

Chad loved the house, and as Jared had predicted, his favorite room was the gaming room. “Dude, this room is fuckin’ epic,” he exclaimed, throwing himself down on the couch. “So what’s been going on? You need to tell me about all the Irish hotties you’ve met.”

“Well there is— ”

“I mean women. Chicks. Ladies.”

“Okay, okay. I met this chick named Gen.”

“Sounds like it could be promising. Paint me a picture.”

“Well, she’s way out of your league,” Jared supplied.

“Ha ha, very funny, douche. Seriously. Tell me about her.”

“Only if I get to tell you about _him_ after.”

“Fair enough,” Chad decided, after some deliberation.

“She’s cute,” Jared said. “She’s short, but feisty. She’s friendly and kind of reserved. I don’t know. Haven’t known her that long.”

“Well, where did you meet her?”

“I got to Galway from Dublin. A guy named Misha picked me up.”

“We’re not talking about dudes, yet,” Chad interrupted.

“Ugh,” Jared sighed, “I know. So, Misha picked me up and he showed me around a bit and we went to dinner. After dinner, he showed me to a pub I should become acquainted with, in his words, and that’s where I met Gen. She’s a bartender there.”

“A hottie who can give me booze? I’m in!”

“Like I said, though, she’s out of your league,” Jared corrected. “Can I tell you about the dude now?”

“I need a little more about this Gen.”

“Fine. She’s brunette, short, feisty. Brown eye. Long hair. Slim with big boobs.”

“Dude. Why didn’t you start out with that? It’s like you don’t know me.”

“Whatever. I really need to talk about the dude.”

“Fine, Gaylord. Tell me all about your mystery man.”

“That’s just the thing. He is a mystery.” Jared started to tell Chad all about Jensen and everything he had done since meeting him.

“So you gave up your V-card? I’m proud of you, man,” Chad cut in after Jared told him about the first night with Jensen.

“Yeah, it was pretty amazing. He was all growly and domineering. It was so hot.”

“I don’t need the details, dude.”

“Fine. So, we have this amazing sex, then he’s just gone in the morning.”

“It was a one-night stand, dude. Did you even tell him you were a virgin?”

“Well, no.”

“Then what do you expect? That’s the point of a one-night stand. You get laid, and you don’t have to deal with them in the morning.”

“But we had this connection! I thought he’d at least leave a note.” Chad just looked at him. “A phone number?” Nothing. “Fine, whatever. But there’s more.”

“More dudes? I never knew you had it in you, Padalecki!”

“No, not more dudes, just more to this one. So I went back to the bar the next night, and the dude he had been talking to was bartending. He was super friendly, so I decided to ask about Jensen. I barely got his name out when the guy goes psycho. Tells me to get out, looked like he was gonna shank me or something if I didn’t.”

“What the fuck? Irish mafia? Is that a thing?”

“I don’t know. But that’s weird, right?”

“Yeah, that one I have no response for.”

“So a few days later, I left Dublin and came here.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you and McDreamy.”

“I’m not fini—wait, you watch Grey’s Anatomy?”

“What? No.” Chad looked around the room.

“You do! You totally watch it!”

“Shut up, man, the chicks are hot.”

“Seriously! Never letting you live this down.”

“Don’t even start on the seriouslies.”

“So _anyway_ , I met Misha, he took me to dinner then the bar where I met Gen, then…” Jared trailed off, realizing that if he saw Jensen last night, that means he didn’t dream the night before! “Then I saw him!”

“He’s here?” Chad started looking intrigued.

“Well, didn’t really see him, but he grabbed me! Pulled me in the alley and pushed me up against the wall.”

“You didn’t!” Chad looked shocked, almost scandalized.

“Didn’t what?”

“Let him fuck you again right there in the alley.”

“What?! No. No way. No, he just pushed up against me, asked if I was stalking him, then told me to stay away from him.”

Chad stood up. “What the fuck is that? Where is he? I’m gonna kick his ass! Nobody treats my best friend that way!”

Jared was touched by Chad’s protectiveness, but he wasn’t done with his story yet. “Aww, you care! You really care!”

“Course I do.” Chad said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Love you, too, man, but just wait. I’m not finished.”

“There’s more?”

“Yep. So the next day, I go to Limerick with Misha and Gen, and when we got back, Mish and I grabbed dinner at Gen’s bar. So we’re sitting there, eating and having a good time, when Misha starts hitting on me, pretty hard.”

“You player! Go for this Misha dude. He sounds so much better than that dickwad.”

“Stop interrupting me! So, we’re sitting in the bar, and Misha’s hitting on me, touching my hair, stuff like that. So then he grabs my hand, and I just needed a minute to think. I mean, Misha’s hot and all, but I’m serious about this connection with Jensen. It just felt right. So anyway, I go to the bathroom, and while I’m splashing water on my face, he comes in and locks the door.”

“Misha?”

“Jensen. So this time, he’s all growly again. Tells me he hates seeing me there with Misha, hates that I let him touch me, whatever. He gets all possessive, says I’m his, and, well, you know.”

“I know what? That he’s a jealous douche? Yeah, I know that.”

“No, we… well, I got a repeat performance?”

“You let him fuck you again? Seriously?”

“He’s just so hot.”

“Dude, he’s a douche. A dick. An asshole.”

“But we’ve got this…” Jared started.

“Connection. I know, you said,” Chad finished for him. “Doesn’t make him a good guy.”

“I know that, but he’s…” Jared thought about it. “Well, he’s…” He couldn’t think of anything that would make Chad give him a chance. “He’s a great lay!” There! This is Chad—that _has_ to work, right?

“And I don’t give a flying fuck.” Wrong. “Dude, he may be hot, and he may be good in bed, but you deserve more than that. This Misha guy sounds like an okay dude. I mean, I’m still not into dong, but he sounds like he treats you better than dickwad.”

“He does, and he is hot,” Jared waivered.

“Give the guy a chance. Or don’t. Whatever. Just don’t get all hung up on the first guy you fuck. Especially when he’s not even worth it.” 

Chad had a point. “Fine, I’m not saying I’ll let Misha into my pants, but I won’t completely rule it out just yet.”

“That’s all I’m asking. Now, tell me more about all them Irish titties.” Apparently, Chad had filled his daily quota for being a decent human being.

***

Jared and Chad spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games. Around 5:30, Chad declared he needed a nap, so Jared decided to make them some dinner while his friend slept. He started a pot of water on the stove, adding chunks of potato and a healthy dose of salt once it was boiling. He then chopped up some onions, carrots, and celery and sautéed them with a little olive oil and pancetta in a cast iron Dutch oven he’d found. Once they were softened, he emptied them in a bowl and started browning the ground beef. He added that to the vegetables, then made a quick brown gravy. When it was thickened just right, he stirred in the vegetables and beef. He drained the softened potatoes and mashed them with lots of butter and some milk. He topped the gravy mixture with the potatoes, and put it all in the oven.

Chad stumbled out of the guest room just as he was taking the shepherd’s pie out of the oven. “J-Dawg, that smells amazing!” He may be mad at him momma right now, but he made a mental note to thank her for teaching him how to cook (once he’s ready to talk to her again).

They each grabbed a bowl and sat on the recliners facing the TV. Jared turned it on and found an old episode of Grey’s Anatomy—perfect!

Once Jared stopped laughing at Chad, he realized the show wasn’t actually that bad. Not that he was going to tell Chad that.

“So what do you want to do tonight? I was thinking we could just chill and watch some movies or play more video games.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me, dude? We can drink in this country. Legally!”

“You want to go to a bar?”

“No shit, Sherlock!”

“Okay, that’s fine. Just thought you might still be a little tired. That flight is a bitch.”

“Meh, it wasn’t too bad. I slept most of the time.”

“I hate you,” Jared grumbled, thinking of how he can’t ever sleep on planes.

***

After cleaning up dinner and a couple quick showers, the boys made their way to the Roadside Tavern. They had only been there five minutes when Gen slapped Chad. She actually held out longer than Jared had expected. After that was taken care of, Chad calmed down and did a pretty good imitation of someone with manners.

They were on their second round when Misha showed up. He introduced himself to Chad, then asked Jared if they could talk. Chad gave Jared a pointed look, so he agreed, following Misha to the same booth they had shared the night before.

“Listen, I want to apologize,” Misha started. 

“For what?”

“I clearly made you uncomfortable last night, and that wasn’t my intention.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Jared responded, a little surprised.

“No, I do. I’m into you, I’m not going to lie about that. But Gen always tells me I can be a bit too intense. We don’t get too many new people around here, so I get a little over excited when it happens.” Misha rushed through the explanation.

“So that’s what I am? A new toy to play with?” Jared was just messing with Misha, but he didn’t need to tell him that, not just yet.

“That’s…” Misha sighed, “that’s not what I meant. You make me nervous, and everything I say and do just comes out wrong.”

Jared laughed, cluing Misha in on the fact that he was just joking. “Very funny, Jared. I’m just trying to say that you’re smart, and funny, and wickedly attractive. I’m into you. And if you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine. I’m good just being friends.”

Jared looked at Misha. The sincerity shining in his eyes made Jared’s mind for him. “Can I be straight with you Misha?”

“I didn’t think we were talking about anything straight here,” Misha replied, elbowing Jared in the side.

“Ugh, why does everyone have to make that joke?”

“Sorry,” Misha said, still smirking. “You were saying?”

“I’m flattered, I really am,” Jared started. “You seem like a great guy. You’re thoughtful and helpful.”

“And devastatingly handsome,” Misha inserted.

Jared laughed, “and so modest.”

“But?” Misha asked.

“But I’m not sure I’m ready for a relationship. Right now, I’m a little hung up on someone I met in Dublin. He’s kinda a douche.”

“A DICKWAD!” Chad yelled from the bar. Damn Chad and his ridiculously good hearing.

“The point is,” Jared continued, as though Chad had never spoken, “I’m not ready right now. I’m not saying no, not really. I’m just saying not now.”

“I can live with that.”

***

Misha and Chad got on like a house on fire. It was actually kind of remarkable. Chad usually had a knack for offending everyone within hearing distance, sometimes even farther. But Misha seemed immune to Chad’s particular… charms.

Jared didn’t hear the door open, but he did feel the entire atmosphere of the bar shift, but judging by Chad and Misha’s continued conversation, he doubted that anyone else felt it. He glanced to the door and found Jensen standing there, eyes trained on Jared. 

Jared quickly turned around and poked Chad in the side. “Oh my god, that’s him!” He whispered to Chad and Misha. 

They both looked to the door. Chad’s eyes were full of cold fury, but Misha just looked curious. “You mean Dean?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s… wait, what?”

“Dean, the guy standing over by the door? Is that the guy you were talking about?” Misha asked.

“That’s him, but his name is…”

“Jared!” a loud voice cut Jared off, and Jensen’s (or was it Dean’s?) arm came to rest on his shoulders. “Just the man I was looking for. Can we talk?”

Chad looked ready to kill someone, so Jared quickly agreed. He wanted answers, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be getting any if Chad started throwing punches. 

The arm around his shoulders lifted just long enough for Jared to stand, then wrapped around his waist to lead him outside. “Away from prying ears.” Jensen (Dean?) whispered conspiratorially, shooting a glance and Misha and Chad.

Once outside, Jared turned to his companion, breaking free of the distracting arm around him. Before he could say anything, the man started talking. “I’m sorry, baby. There’s so much I wish I could tell you.”

“Why don’t you start with your name?” Jared replied, trying to keep his wits about him. It was just so hard with Jensen (Dean?) _right there_.

“You know my name.”

“Your real name, _Dean_.”

The man sighed. “That’s one of those things I wish I could explain.”

Jared snorted in disgust.

“All I can tell you is that you know my name. My real name. I go by Dean here, but my real name is Jensen.”

“Then why go by Dean?”

“I can’t tell you. I really can’t. Just please, please don’t tell anyone my real name.” 

The pleading from the usually so powerful and controlling man undid Jared’s anger. “Then why did you tell me to stay away from you?” he quietly asked.

“You won’t tell anyone?” Jensen sighed in relief.

“I won’t. But please answer me. Why did you tell me to leave you alone?”

Jensen reached up, brushing Jared’s hair behind his ear, then caressing his cheek. “I can’t tell you. Not yet.”

Jared jerked away in frustration. “ _Why_ can’t you tell me?”

“Please, baby, try to understand. There are things you need to discover on your own. If I could tell you, I would. But my hands are tied.”

Jared realized he wouldn’t get anywhere asking questions. “Then what _can_ you tell me,” he asked, trying to reign in his frustration.

Jensen reached out again, rubbing Jared’s cheek almost as if to ground himself. “I can tell you that I do want you. Not just for now, for always. This connection between us, it’s the real deal.”

“If you feel it, too—”

Jared was cut off when Jensen pulled him into a tight embrace. “Of course I do, baby,” Jensen replied.

“If you feel it to,” Jared started again, whispering into Jensen’s ear, “then why do you keep running away from me?”

Jensen took a deep breath, and Jared got the crazy idea that Jensen was trying to memorize his scent. He stayed quiet, waiting for Jensen to respond. 

Jensen drew away to look him in the eye. “I hate it. I hate every time I have to walk away, but I have to. We can’t do this—” Jared tried to jerk away, out of the arms he dreamt of every night, but Jensen held fast. “—yet,” Jensen emphasized. “Baby, listen to me.” He waited until Jared stopped struggling. “We have to wait. We can’t be together until you find out the truth.”

“The truth about what?”

“You, me, the world. Our world.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“When you find out, I’ll be here. If you still want me.” With a last, long look, Jensen walked away, again, and Jared went to rejoin his friends.


	7. Chapter Six

On Monday, the first full day of Chad’s visit, they did nothing more strenuous than playing Mario Kart (hey, you have to lean into the turns—it totally helps!). The next few, days, however, Jared and Chad spent their days exploring Ireland—made easier now that Jared knew he could drive the convertible in his garage. He had talked to Jeff, who explained that as long as his American license was valid, it was all he would need to drive in Ireland. Each night, they would grab dinner and drink at Gen’s bar.

On Tuesday, the boys got up early and decided to visit Blarney Castle. Chad was first to kiss the Blarney Stone. He refused the help offered by the attendants, but he misjudged just how far he had to lean down and almost fell through the hole for his trouble. Jared quickly grabbed his feet, and each arm was grabbed by the attendants. Jared was mildly traumatized, but Chad popped up laughing. “You gotta live a little, Jay!” 

Jared refused to be outdone by Chad, so he also refused any help, and gracefully leaned back to kiss the stone. He felt a sharp nip to his exposed neck and heard a rumbling, possessive growl in his head. He thought he saw a flash of green eyes, but as soon as he sat up and looked around, he knew he had imagined it.

***

While the castle itself was crowded and seemed very touristy, the grounds surrounding the castle were peaceful and beautiful. Walking around alone (Chad had run off to flirt with some American girls), Jared felt a foreign, yet comforting, energy thrumming under his skin. He made his way through the Rock Close. The energy coursing through him spiked at the Fairly Glade. It was beautiful, and the energy he felt made everything feel a little magical. Even the dappled sunlight coming through the trees.

After a few minutes of enjoying the Glade, he felt like it was time to move on. He laughed a bit at the Witches Stone, and was intrigued by the Witches Kitchen—how was anyone supposed to “cook” in the roots of a tree? 

Just off the path near the Witches Kitchen, Jared saw stairs that were carved in an uneven path hewn through a wall of stone. The Wishing Steps! Jared walked down the steps, and, feeling foolish, he made a quick wish, _Please, help me understand what Jensen can’t tell me_. The wind whistled through the passage, a whispering of words that Jared could barely make out, “Closer to home, Jared. There you will discover the secrets that you seek.” 

A shudder raced through his body, ice and fire racing each other across his skin. As the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, Jared quickly retraced his steps toward the castle. 

He was just passing the Druids Cave when he heard Chad’s boisterous laugh. Three women were just walking away from him, while Chad stared after them with unadulterated lust. 

“Chad! You about ready to go?” Jared called.

“Sure man,” Chad replied, turning to face him. “Dude. I wish I had a decent camera on me. The light right here is making your eyes, like, glow. It’s like their changing colors right before my eyes.”

“Chad, that might be the gayest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“You wish I was gay!”

“Of course I do,” Jared batted his eyes at Chad, “You’re just so dreamy!”

***

The ride back to Lisdoonvarna was filled with Chad’s inane chatter about the women he had met. “Bethany was, like, super hot, dude, and she had a huge smile! And Hilarie was tall, with this long, wavy, blond hair that you just want to hold onto while she—”

“Whoa, dude, slow your roll!” Jared yelled, hoping to avoid the obscene filth that muddled Chad’s mind.

“—sucks your dick like a lollypop!” Jared groaned. He tried to remember why he was friends with Chad.

“But the best one was Sophia. Man, that chick has a rack you can rest your beer on.”

“Chad, you should know better—never end a sentence with a preposition.” Jared laughed at his own joke.

“Fine. She has a rack you can rest your beer on, bitch,” Chad deadpanned. “But anyway, the girls said they were going to the Cliffs of Moher tomorrow, so we should see if Misha’s doing his yoga. Maybe we can tag along with him?”

Jared hesitated—Chad would be neurotic about finding Sophia and her friends if they went. On the other hand, the Cliffs of Moher were definitely _closer to home_. “Sure. Even if Mish isn’t going, the Cliffs aren’t that far. We could head out in the morning and make a day of it. Maybe take the ferry over to the Aran Islands.” Jared had been looking forward to seeing the Aran Islands ever since Gen had waxed poetic about them on their road trip to Limerick.

***

That night at the pub, Jared and Chad told Gen and Misha about their day at Blarney Castle and shared their plans for the next day. Misha would, in fact, be going to the Cliffs the next day, though Jared thought it might have been a ruse to spend more time with him.

He didn’t tell anyone what happened on the Wishing Steps. He thought it was too personal, and to be honest, he was a little nervous that they would think he was crazy. If he hadn’t heard and felt it himself, he would have agreed.

After a quick dinner and a couple drinks, Jared knew Jensen wouldn’t show himself at the Roadside Traveler that night, so he suggested to Chad that they head back to the house. 

On the walk home, Chad subtly suggested that Jared call his parents. Well, it was subtle for Chad. “Dude, you know what’s awesome here? How easy it is to forgive people.”

Jared groaned, knowing where this was going, but Chad was not to be deterred. “I forgave you for not emailing me at all your first week here. Gen forgave me for asking if I can touch her boobies, well, after she hit me. But she still forgave me. Misha forgave you for being an idiot about Dean or whatever his name is. It’s awesome. Know what else would be awesome? Forgiving your parents.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Chad. I really do,” Jared started, “But I’m not sure I’m ready yet.”

“Will you ever be ready?”

“Maybe.”

“Will you ever be ready if you don’t force yourself?”

“Goddammit, Chad, when did you become so smart?”

“What do you mean ‘become’? I’ve always been the brains of our friendship,” Chad gave Jared his patented cocky grin.

“Keep telling yourself that, man.”

“But anyways, stop trying to change the conversation. You need to call your rents, dude. They’re worried about you. And I get that they did you wrong. That’s some fucked up shit. But you still need to talk to them. They’re still your parents, whether they made you or not.”

***

Jared and Chad had been thinking about going to see sunrise at the Cliffs of Moher. This is, they thought about it until they figured out how damn early the sun rises in Ireland in the summer. Instead, they rolled out of bed at the somewhat-reasonable hour of 8 am. 

“It’s still too damn early,” Chad complained as they got into Misha’s car. Misha laughed at him, clearly too cheery for the early hour. 

“Man, how are you so awake?” Chad sounded horrified. Jared had to admit, he was wondering the same thing.

“I’ve been up since about 5:30. I always do my sunrise yoga, whether I’m at the Cliffs for it or not. Helps keep me focused through the rest of the day. And it’s definitely the best way to greet the day.”

“You’re insane,” Jared murmured from the back seat.

***

The boys all had a great day. Even though they missed sunrise, the Cliffs of Moher were still breathtaking. The ocean breeze danced through their hair, and even though Jared knew his hair would be a tangled mass by the end of the day, he enjoyed the feeling too much to pull it back.

Jared couldn’t help but wish Jensen were there with him. He had walked toward the cliff’s edge, away from Misha and Chad. Everything that had happened over the past few days swirled through his head. Being with Jensen, not being with Jensen, meeting Misha and Gen, hanging out with Chad. 

He thought about what Chad had said, that Jensen was bad for him, didn’t treat him right. That was certainly true three days ago when he had fucked Jared out of jealousy. But after their conversation Sunday, he wasn’t so sure. Jensen had seemed so earnest when he assured Jared of his affections. 

Jared allowed his mind to wander back to the Wishing Steps and the strange voice that he had heard. Would he find his answers here? Was this what that voice meant by closer to home? 

Eventually, Chad and Misha came up to him, laughing and pushing each other around. It really was shocking how well they got along. “Come on, Jay-Dawg,” Chad called as they approached, “Mish wants to show us the best views.”

They walked around the Cliffs, taking pictures and enjoying the spectacular sights all around them. Misha really did know all the best places to stand, sit, kneel—whatever position gave the best perspective in each location. 

Around noon, they had a picnic of fresh bread, cheeses, and wine on a little outcropping where they could see the white waves crashing against the dark stone of the cliffs, all offset with the brilliant green that seemed to flourish everywhere in Ireland.

***

“Ready to head over to the Aran Islands?” Jared asked the others as they cleaned up their picnic.

“Nah, man,” Chad replied, “I think I’m gonna hang out here. Hopefully meet up with the chicas from yesterday.”

“I think I’ll stay with Chad, if that’s okay,” Misha said, “As much as I’d love to accompany you, if we were alone on those gorgeous islands, I’m not sure I’d be able to keep my hands to myself.”

Jared chuckled nervously. “What can I say? I’m a sexy piece of man meat,” he joked, trying to make light of the situation.

“That you are,” Misha said, licking his lips.

“Anywho, I’m gonna catch the ferry. If y’all get bored, go ahead and leave. I can get a taxi home.”

***

The ferry ride was beautiful, even if it was a bit chilly. Jared still sat on one of the benches atop the boat, enjoying the view of the Cliffs from the water. Jared regretted not bringing a hoody. Up on the Cliffs, the weather was perfect, but here on the water, with the wind whipping all around him, he started shivering. 

He was thinking about Jensen again when he felt a phantom arm around his shoulders. He looked all around, but didn’t see anything. He was surprised that the arm didn’t scare him; rather, it made him feel safe, cared for. And it warmed him pretty quickly. A puff of air hit his ear, and Jared barely made out the words, “That’s it, baby.” Though he heard the words, they were too soft and faint for him make out an actual voice. By the time he reached Inishmore, the arm was gone. Jared couldn’t say when exactly it had faded away, but the warmth and the feeling of safety stayed with him.

***

Jared disembarked the ferry to find a small village square—just a handful of storefronts to serve the tourists. He took out the brochure he was given with his ferry ticket. He took a look at the map, then started making his way toward Dun Aengus. It would take him about an hour and a half to get there, but it was a beautiful day, and there was plenty to see en route.

While he walked, Jared finally allowed himself to think about his parents. After a little over a week in Ireland (and a few days back in Texas), his anger had calmed considerably. He was still upset with them, but it was no longer the white-hot rage that had consumed him when he first learned of their betrayal. 

But thinking about it now, betrayal probably wasn’t the best word. They had never told him he was adopted, true, but they also never had stories about a pregnancy that didn’t happen nor a birth they weren’t present for. Well, maybe they had been present. Jeff had told him that his mom and birth mother had been good friends. And since his birth mom hadn’t had any family around, maybe her friends had been there for the birth of her son.

Either way, they had never talked about his mom being in labor for twelve and a half hours—Chad’s mom brought that up every time they had a disagreement. So maybe they didn’t lie, per say. 

Sure, they called him their son, but Jared was mature enough to recognize that family runs deeper than blood. Hell, he’d always considered Chad family, but he was usually pretty happy to claim no actual relation to him. 

So, Jared was no longer as angry as he had been. Maybe Chad was right (for once). Maybe it was about time he called his parents, gave them a chance to explain. Maybe he could even invite them to come visit. Not immediately, but maybe for Thanksgiving or Christmas or something. He should talk to Jeff about getting them a couple tickets.

He realized that his parents, or at least his mom, could give him some valuable insight into the kind of person his birth mom was. She must have been a good person, for his mom to like her. But did she speak with a strong Irish accent? Did she have a career that she loved? She obviously had access to a lot of money, with Aunt Neala being around. But maybe she had left his birth father. Maybe they had some huge falling out and she needed to escape. 

Was his birth father still alive? Jared realized that although Aunt Neala was his birth father’s aunt, he had failed to ask Jeff anything about the man himself. Maybe he was still here in Ireland. If that were the case, he couldn’t be a decent person. Not with his birth mom moving to Texas and his aunt disinheriting him. So maybe he was dead? 

Jared was surprised to find that he didn’t really care. He was interested, sure, but he wasn’t heartbroken to think of his birth parents being dead. He briefly thought about his parents dying; it only took a couple seconds to realize how devastated he would be. But his birth parents? They’re nothing more than an idea to him. 

So yeah, his parents had stolen his last chance to get to know any of his birth family, but it didn’t matter. They did what they thought was right. They protected him and loved him and raised him as their own. 

As he reached the ancient fort, he realized that he had already forgiven his parents. He didn’t really need an explanation at all. But he would appreciate learning about his birth parents. He decided he would call his parents when he got home that night.

***

Jared thought that Dun Aengus was really cool. It was a huge fort, with a series of walls built to defend the fort. As Jared walked through the outer walls, he felt a now-familiar energy start to build under his skin. He looked up, realizing that clouds had come in to block the sun. The temperature fell a bit, but not surprisingly so. Jared decided to take a quick look around the fort, then hopefully find one of the horse-drawn buggies back to the village before it started raining. The fort was cool and all, but it would offer no protection from the elements.

When Jared got to the center of the fort, the energy under his skin started to really tingle. A mist spread around him, almost supernatural in the way it rolled in from the sea and the land in equal measure. As he hurried back toward the entrance of the ruins, Jared tripped on a small rock.

He must have hit his head when he fell, because he woke up what must have been several hours later. He felt the warmth of the sun on his back and sat up. The fort was gone. Even the sound of the sea was gone. He looked around in utter shock. _I’ve a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore,_ Jared thought as he fainted once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been pretty slow to update lately. Work is a bitch right now. Things should slow down in about a month or so, so hopefully I'll be able to focus more on writing then.


	8. Chapter Seven

Jared groaned. His head was throbbing, and he couldn’t figure out why he was laying in soft, fragrant grass. The last thing he remembered was eating lunch with Chad and Misha by the Cliffs of Moher. As much as he thought about it, Jared couldn’t remember the entire afternoon. He replayed their conversation over lunch and finally had his first clue. 

He remembered asking Chad and Misha if they wanted to go to the Aran Islands. He remembered them both declining. He remembered telling them he was going to head to the ferry. He remembered… nothing else, no matter how hard he tried. Jared figured he must be on one of the islands, but he wasn’t sure which one. He slowly got to his feet, finding that he was a bit dizzy. But his body wasn’t sore, and other than his pounding headache, he didn’t feel any pain. 

Jared looked around himself in confusion. He was in the middle of a sunny clearing surrounded by a thick, wild forest. To his left was a small spring with clear water. He felt as though his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, so he slowly got up and staggered toward the spring. The grass under his feet smelled spicy, the scent growing around him with each step he took. Even though the spring was as deep as a well, the water was so clear, he could see straight to the bottom. It looked to be covered in emeralds and sapphires. 

The water looked safe enough, so he cautiously took a sip. It was cold and refreshing, with a slight citrusy flavor. Maybe it was the dehydration from sleeping in the sun, but Jared was sure that first sip was the best thing he’d ever had to drink. With handful after handful, Jared drank his fill of the amazing spring.

Thirst quenched, Jared looked around himself more carefully. The clearing was rather large, about a hundred feet in diameter. He was surprised to note that the clearing seemed to be a perfect circle. Several small paths wound into the forest. Jared was unsure which way to go, but he figured no one would come looking for him anytime soon. Before leaving, he filled an empty water bottle he had in his pocket, glad he hadn’t thrown it away after lunch.

“Unless someone wants to tell me which way to go,” Jared muttered to himself, “I guess I’ll…”

“To the right.” The unexpected answer came as a whisper on the wind. 

With nothing better to go on, Jared hesitantly walked toward the indicated path. When he reached the edge of the trees, he turned back, taking one last look at the clearing. With a deep breath, he took a step, leaving behind the relative safety of the clearing for the unknown.

***

Jared had been walking for about three hours when he came to a fork in the road. One path was well-worn and dappled with sunlight. The other was dark and much smaller. It was also overgrown; small plants overtook the path, making it hard to see. 

Jared turned to the well-worn path, figuring it was more likely to lead to civilization. The sooner he met another person, the sooner he could ask for directions.

As he took a step on his chosen path, however, the breeze picked up, and he could make out a voice in the whispering of the wind. “The other way, Jared. This path only leads to heartache.”

The voice had not led him astray so far, so Jared decided to heed the warning. With a longing look to the sunny path, Jared started along the darker, overgrown path. 

The going was much harder along this route. It was as though the little plants in his path were wrapping around his ankles, trying to trip him. It almost worked a couple times, but then he felt the trees reach out to steady him, helping him stay upright and on his feet.

After struggling over roots and plants for about half an hour, Jared found himself at the mouth of a huge cave. A dim, unnatural, and iridescent light shone from its depths. He was drawn toward the faint light, and unthinking, he stumbled into the inky darkness.

As soon as he passed through the mouth of the cave, the song of the forest he had grown accustomed to, the chirping of birds and croaking of toads, ceased completely, and a ringing silence took its place. Jared shuffled forward, blind to everything but the shimmering light that called to him. 

***

The next thing Jared knew, he was standing on the edge of a bright chamber. Lights of all colors swirled around him, bouncing off the smooth rock walls of the cave. Jared stepped into the light and instantly felt safe. He felt all his concerns from the day melt away. He was no longer terrified of this strange land. He was no longer concerned that he’d never get home. He was content in the circle of light and the safety it provided. He lay down in the middle of the light and quickly succumbed to the exhaustion coursing through his veins.

***

“Jared!” He knew that voice. He loved that voice. The honey-smooth and whiskey-rough tones that blended just right. He curled in closer to himself. Now that _he_ was here, this dream was sure to get interesting.

“Jared, baby, you gotta wake up for me.” This time the voice was accompanied by the warm, calloused hands that Jared had come to know so well. One hand was on his cheek, pillowing his face from the stone floor. The other was on his shoulder, gently yet insistently shaking him awake.

Jared opened his eyes and immediately found the beautiful, verdant orbs he dreamt of so often. “Jensen,” he whispered, scared that the spell would be broken and Jensen would be gone if he were to speak at full volume.

Jensen’s face split in a cocky grin. “Hey there, sunshine. Time to get up,” Jensen replied, caressing Jared’s cheek with his thumb.

“Where are we?”

“I’ll explain everything later. Right now, we have to go.”

“What? Why would we leave?” Jared asked, confused.

“Jared, get up. We have to leave right now.” Jensen’s voice was tinged with urgency. He pulled on Jared’s arm, forcing him to stand. “This way.” Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist, compelling him, forcing him to leave the chamber in which he slept. Jared began to struggle, trying to get out of Jensen’s hold to stay in the light.

“Jared, stop!” The command in Jensen’s voice broken the spell Jared was under. 

He felt like his was finally waking up, no longer in the comforting trance he had entered upon seeing the light. “Jensen? What are you doing here?”

“Baby? You with me now?”

“Yeah, Jensen. Always with you.”

“That’s really sweet, baby, but we have to go. Now!”

Jared finally got his legs to work, following behind Jensen. Just as they left the mouth of the cave, Jared heard and felt a grumbling roar behind them. Jensen pulled him off of the path and into the forest. 

***

They found a little clearing, much smaller than the one in which Jared had awoken. It was just large enough for the sunlight to penetrate the thick canopy, with a large rock formation in the middle. 

“What the hell is going on, Jensen?” Jared asked, getting comfortable on a smooth stretch of rock.

Jensen made a place for himself between Jared’s spread legs. He took Jared’s face in his hands, turning it this way and that, then carefully exploring every inch of skin bared to his greedy eyes. He needed to make sure Jared was unharmed, whole, safe. 

“Thank god,” Jensen murmured, once he was finally convinced that Jared was okay.

“Where are we?” Jared continued, once Jensen had finished his inspection.

“It’s going to be hard to for you to believe me, but I’ll need you to try,” Jensen started. Jared just stared at him, waiting. 

“We’re in a place called Ildathach.”

“How far is that from Lisdoonvarna?” Jared asked, trying to get his bearings.

“This is the part that’s hard to believe. We’re in another realm, another reality” Jensen answered, “The fae realm, to be exact.”

“Fae?”

“Yeah, fae. You know, faerie?”

“But faeries aren’t real,” Jared protested. He was confused to see the earnestness shining from Jensen’s green eyes.

“You offend me, Jared,” Jensen said with mock horror. “Are you saying I’m not real?”

“Of course you’re real,” Jared said, finally taking advantage of how close Jensen was by kissing the corner of his lips. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Jensen smiled at him indulgently. “Well,” he started, kissing Jared back. He wrapped one hand behind Jared’s neck, holding him in place. The other hand found its way to the hem of Jared’s tee, roving over his tight abs and around to rest on the small of his back. Jensen lost himself in the feel of Jared’s supple lips, his warm skin. He kissed his way down Jared’s neck, reveling in the soft whimpers his boy was making.

“Jensen,” Jared moaned, loving the way Jensen’s stubble scratched on the tender skin. 

Hearing his name brought Jensen out of the spell Jared’s sweet lips had placed him under. He gently pulled away, slowly putting space between them.

“Jared, baby, we still need to talk about this.”

Jared shook his head, “Of course,” he replied, clearing his throat. “Uh, where were we?”

“Well, Jared. There’s no easy way to say this,” Jensen started. “Especially since you aren’t picking up on the hints,” he muttered.

“Just spit it out,” Jared grumbled, slightly bitter that Jensen’s mouth was no longer on him.

“The thing is,” Jensen hedged, “I’m a faerie.”

“Well obviously,” Jared replied, “I mean, I generally don’t like that term, but you’ve made it pretty clear you’re gay.”

“No,” Jensen shook his head, frustrated with how dense Jared was being. “I mean, I’m fae, Tuatha.”

Jared’s blank face made it clear that Jensen wasn’t getting through to him. 

“I’m a creature from myth. A supernatural species known for being particularly attuned to the earth around them,” Jensen explained.

“Like a faerie fairy?” Jared asked.

“Exactly,” Jensen responded, relieved that he had finally gotten through to the younger man.

“But that’s not possible.”

Jensen sighed. “Where exactly do you think we are? Do you think it’s normal to wake up in a place you’ve never been? Do you think it’s normal to know exactly where to go? Do you really think any of this is normal?” By the end of his rant, Jensen was practically yelling at Jared.

“What the fuck do you expect? You tell me everything I’ve known is a lie, right after I found out my entire family was a lie. How exactly am I supposed to react?” Jared yelled right back at him.

Jensen took a deep breath. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be losing my head here.”

“Damn right, you shouldn’t!” Jared barked back.

“I’m trying to apologize, baby.”

“Then just fucking do it instead of pussy-footing around it!” Jared shouted, too worked up to let go of his anger.

“Fine then! I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry you don’t like what I have to say and I’m sorry it’s so damn hard for you to understand!” Jensen yelled back.

Jared had to admit, Jensen had him there. When he actually thought about it, Jared realized he was more upset about _what_ Jensen was saying than _how_ he was saying it. To be honest, there probably wasn’t any way Jensen could say any of it without upsetting Jared.

“Jerk,” he muttered, just because he couldn’t let Jensen get off that easy.

“Bitch,” Jensen shot back. “ _My_ bitch,” he leered.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Speaking of which, can we get back to our more… athletic pursuits?” Jared grinned.

“You still don’t know everything.”

Jared rolled his eyes again. “Can’t you just spit it all out? I’ve already suspended my disbelief for the day. Just spill it, already!” Jared said, frustrated with Jensen’s need to draw everything out.

“Fine, you want everything? I’ll give you everything! I am a faerie. _You_ are a faerie. And you’re not just a faerie. You’re the rightful _king_ of the faeries. I worked for your father, the fucking king himself, before you were born. When the goddamn usurper came in and overthrew him, I got your mother out. I protected you to make sure you had a chance to come back. To make sure your father’s legacy lived on. And now here you are, completely clueless about everything! You know _nothing_ , yet _you’re_ supposed to lead us? How the fuck is that going to work? You’re a clueless, whiney, spoiled little brat!” Jensen paused to take a breath, then suddenly paled, realizing everything that had poured out of his mouth.

But it was too late. Jared had taken off into the woods, too fast for Jensen to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long! Work was crazy, then I was out of town for a week. Glad to finally be home and rested, and hopefully I'll have another chapter written and edited soon! Bear with me!!


	9. Chapter Eight

Jared ran blindly through the forest. He was no longer on a path, just stumbling over the dense underbrush and weaving through trees. It was slow-going, but the tightly packed forest meant he was quickly out of sight. _Good!_ , he thought, _Just who does Jensen think he is? A royal douche, that’s who!_

That thought brought Jared up short. Jensen sure said, well, yelled, a lot of shit, but he made one thing pretty damn clear. _My father was the king. Well, fuck. Does that make me a prince? A faerie prince? What the hell!_

Jared ambled onward, his thoughts a jumbled mess of confusion, shock, and wonder. He wasn’t paying attention, just trudging on, trying to outrun every word that spewed forth from Jensen’s mouth. Jensen’s beautiful, soft, hungry mouth. _What the fuck, Jared? You can’t even be mad at him right! I mean, he’s just a douche! First he won’t tell me anything, it’s all, “You have to figure it out on your own,” then he just drops bombs on me left and right! That little rant of his was practically a blitzkrieg!_

Jared yelled out at the top of his lungs. Hopefully, he was far enough away by now that it wouldn’t lead Jensen right to him. The fresh adrenaline and anger coursing through his veins gave Jared another boost of energy. He changed direction—a straight path would only make it easier for Jensen to follow him—and continued his romp through the woods. 

***

After another hour and several shifts in direction, Jared’s anger had burnt itself out. He stumbled toward the first fallen log he found and sat down. The log was covered with moss. Perfectly ordinary moss. Except, of course, for the fact that it was light purple. _What the hell up with this place?_

Jared thought about everything he had come across in this land so far. What had Jensen called it? Ȋle de Shack? Something like that.

But between the clearest water Jared had ever heard of, much less seen; the gems that made up the spring’s bed; that earie, captivating light; and the unnaturally natural colors that made up everything around him, Jared wasn’t sure he could keep denying what Jensen had said.

Maybe this _was_ faerie land. But would that make him a faerie, too? Jared’s mind shied away from that conclusion. 

He could see it with Jensen. His emerald eyes and ethereal beauty. It almost made more sense than him being human.

But Jared? Jared was a normal guy! A month ago he was happily living in Texas and planning for college! Nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened to him! 

Well, except for the voices. And seeing Jensen everywhere. And the disembodied arm keeping him warm on the ferry. And this strange land he’d suddenly found himself in.

But other than that, nothing weird had ever happened to him!

 _Maybe I’m just a normal guy who has weird stuff happen to him?_ It sounded weak, even to his own ears. _Oh, who am I kidding?_ Jared’s shoulders fell with the weight of everything Jensen had heaped on him.

***

He stayed where he was, sitting on the soft, purple moss, until the light slowly faded around him. Insects (or maybe not insects, at least not as he knew them) started chirping all around him. The moss under him had a faint glow. Maybe it was just a reflection of the fading sun, but it seemed like the light was actually coming from within it. Maybe some sort of weird faerie bioluminescence? 

Jared realized that he should probably try to find Jensen. He’d be able to at least help him get home. Jared had no clue how long he had been in this world, but he knew one thing for sure. _Chad is gonna be pissed._

He stood up and was surprised to find that the moss glowed brighter as his weight shifted on it. Definitely weird faerie bioluminescence. 

“Jensen!” he called, sure that his voice wouldn’t carry far enough to reach the man but convinced he’d have to try anyway.

Nothing but the chirping insects answered.

Jared could no longer remember from which direction he had come, but he wouldn’t be able to stay here all night. He at least had to find some sort of shelter for the night. Picking a direction, Jared headed out. After all, this land had provided for him thus far. Might as well test his luck.

***

Jared’s eyes had long-since grown accustomed to the dark forest. The thick canopy meant no moonlight penetrated to the forest floor (if the moon even shown in this foreign land). The bioluminescence in the moss gave Jared just enough light to avoid bashing his head into low-hanging boughs. _Thank God!_

He had been walking for about an hour when he felt eyes on the back of his neck. He discretely looked around, hoping to see Jensen yes scared of just about every other possibility.

Of course it wasn’t Jensen. He would just come up to Jared, probably lay into him for running off. When his discrete looking didn’t come up with anything, Jared stopped and studied the forest around him. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and Jared’s search remained fruitless.

Unable to find whatever was watching him, but sure something was, Jared continued on his way. He picked his way carefully, watching the shadows beyond the trees as often as he watched the thick underbrush beneath his feet. This severely slowed his progress, but it made Jared feel at least a little more in control.

Jared came along a large sandy beach leading to an enormous lake. Jared took just enough time to realize that the moon was indeed shining over the lake before quickly making his way to the water’s edge. The sand was cool and soft beneath his feet, and the water in the lake was just as clear as the spring. He had finished the last of the reserved water while he was sitting on the log, and the midnight walk through the woods had him feeling parched.

He knelt by the edge of the water and took a small sip. It tasted just like the spring water, the slight citrusy flavor even more refreshing now. Jared was so absorbed in quenching his thirst that he failed to notice the colossal creature that gracefully exited the forest behind him.

***

Jared had drunk his fill of the refreshing liquid and was luxuriating in the feel of it on his feet, when suddenly his hair was standing on end. Not figuratively, like when you’re afraid; but literally. Every strand of hair on his head was standing on end. He looked up, but all he could see was a huge black snout sniffing him. He scrambled back, trying to get away from the maw that could easily swallow him whole.

“Jared!” he recognized the desperation in Jensen’s voice long before he registered that the man was there. “Jared, you need to keep absolutely still!”

 _No shit, Sherlock!_ Jared thought angrily, _There are just three-foot teeth RIGHT THE FUCK NEXT TO MY FACE!_

“Jared, baby, I need you to stay calm,” Jensen continued, oblivious to the vitriol Jared was spewing in his mind. “Slowly duck your head down; tuck your shoulders in,” he counseled.

Jared took a deep breath, trying to soothe the frustration he felt in every fiber of his being. He knew he had to listen to Jensen here. He _knew_ it! But still, listening to that smug bastard right now was the last thing he wanted to do.

He tucked his chin into his chest, trying to make himself as small a target as possible. He knew exactly how much damage those fangs could cause, but he found himself unable to protect all the vital pieces of his body. As he covered his face and the crown of his head with his arms, he knew the soft flesh of his belly and the wide expanse of his back were still exposed.

 _Be calm, little one, for I will not harm you,_ came a voice in his head. He jerked his head up, trying to find where the voice had come from.

“Jared, I need you to slowly come here,” he heard Jensen say, but he was still transfixed.

_You belong here, little one. You are the one for whom we’ve been waiting._

Jared didn’t know what to do. The plea in Jensen’s voice was heartbreaking, but the promise and sincerity of the voice in his head locked him in place.

“What do you want?” Jared asked of the behemoth behind him. 

Jensen looked shocked, as though Jared speaking aloud would break some unholy alliance and rain hell upon them.

_I have everything I want, little one. I have the skies above me and the water at my lips. I have the soft soil under my feet and the sacrosanct fire in my soul. This is about what you want._

“Jared, baby, please! I’m sorry!” Jensen’s desperation was palpable.

“It’s okay, Jensen. He won’t hurt me,” Jared tried to comfort the man.

“What the fuck do you mean he won’t hurt you?” Jensen replied angrily, “He’s a fucking chromatic dragon!”

“A what?” Jared asked, confused.

 _He means, dear one,_ the voice was cut off by Jensen’s snarling answer, “He’s a fucking black dragon! He’s evil!”

“Just calm down for a second, Jensen. You’re just getting everyone riled up,” Jared tried to calm the older man.

“Riled up? RILED UP?” Jensen shrieked. “I’ll show…”

“Just shut up!” Jared yelled back. “I’m not a child! I don’t need you taking care of me!”

Jensen just looked at him in dismay, his mouth opening and closing, but no words could be formed. 

“Sorry about him,” Jared said to the creature above and around him, “What were you saying?”

 _He is not yours to apologize for. At least not yet. But no matter. He means well,_ came the soothing voice in his head.

“Whether he means well or not, he still interrupted you. And my momma taught me that interrupting someone when they’re talking is rude,” Jared responded quietly, suddenly afraid that his words would bring the dragon’s wrath upon Jensen.

 _Fear not, little one, for no harm shall come to him or you, so long as I am around._ Jared looked up to see nothing but honesty reflected in the huge golden orbs that observed him. _Go to him. He needs to be reassured._

Jared ran to Jensen, who opened his arms to comfort the young man. Jensen pulled back, just far enough to look over every inch of Jared.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asked, concern lacing every word.

 _He’s fine_ the dragon responded.

“I wasn’t asking you!” Jensen roared. Apparently, Jensen could hear the voice, too. Jared took comfort in the fact that finally someone else was hearing the voices in his head. Well, at least one of the voices.

“I’m fine, Jensen,” he tried to soothe the other man, “He didn’t do anything but smell me. He wasn’t going to do anything.”

“Not going to do anything my ass! He’s a dragon. And not just a dragon, but a chromatic dragon!” Jensen hissed, pulling Jared with him toward the sparse cover that the forest offered.

_You may go, little one_ , the dragon encouraged, _When you return, we’ll be waiting_. Though the words were ominous, Jared only felt reassured. 

As soon as Jensen pulled him past the tree line, Jared collapsed. He looked around, finding himself in the middle of his living room. 

Jensen fell to his knees beside him and looked Jared in the eyes. “We need to talk.” 


	10. Chapter Nine

“Chad!” Jared yelled through the house, trying to find his friend to reassure him that he was okay. “Chad? Where are you?” he called, walking toward his friend’s room.

“He’s not here, Jared.”

“What do you mean, he’s not here? Where the hell is he?”

“He’s probably still at the Cliffs.”

“What? Why? We’ve been gone for hours.”

“Jared, baby, look out the window.”

In his haste to find Chad, Jared hadn’t even realized that sunlight was streaming through the windows. “What the fuck?” he asked, “It was just night!”

“Time works differently in Ildathach. It’s probably only been about half an hour or so.”

“So what, you spend hours in faerie-land and like no time passes here?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes you can spend a few months in Ildathach and come back centuries later.”

Jared paled. “You’re telling me I could have been lost there for centuries? I could have come back here to find everyone I know, everyone I love, dead?”

“No, baby. I wouldn’t let that happen to you.”

“But you just said…”

“I said time passes differently there. Or here. Depending on how you look at it. But if you’re trained in passing through the veil, you can choose when to come back.”

“Like time traveling?”

“Not really. We can’t go back in time. Think of it this way. It’s like when you’re in Ildathach, time stops in the mortal world. When you come back, you catch a ride on a filament of time.”

“Oh, just catch a ride on a filament of time! Well that makes everything clear!”

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm, baby. I’m trying to explain it.”

“Then explain it better!”

“It’s like different colored strings that are all connected to the same spot in Ildathach, but each color leads to a different time here. You can follow a string to the moment you left, or you can follow a string a few years in the future. But there are hundreds of strings to choose from. Does that make more sense?”

“I guess,” Jared said, sullenly. “Douche,” he added under his breath.

“Jared, I know I said some horrible things to you back there, but this attitude stops now. You will not speak to me with such disrespect.” The command in Jensen’s voice made Jared’s knees weak and his cock twitch in interest. 

“Or what?” Jared asked, wondering how far he could push Jensen.

“Or I’ll turn that pretty little ass of yours a beautiful shade of red,” Jensen replied.

Jared’s half-hard cock jumped at the thought. Jared could practically feel all his blood rushing south. “Is that supposed to be a threat?” he asked, trying to hide his desire.

The hitch in Jensen’s breath and the widening of his pupils were the only indications that he was very much hoping Jared didn’t drop the attitude quite yet. “No, baby boy. That’s a promise.”

Jared whimpered, breaking the spell between them.

“Now that we have that out of the way, I’d like to apologize to you, Jared,” Jensen said, pushing Jared until his legs hit the couch and he fell back gracelessly.

Jensen crawled into his lap, peppering kisses all over his face, stopping every so often to whisper apologies. “I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he murmured, kissing down to Jared’s collar bone. “I’m sorry I called you a brat,” he breathed up the other side of Jared’s neck. “I’m sorry I lost my patience with you,” he nipped Jared’s ear lobe, then licked the sting away. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything and then accused you of knowing nothing.” He kissed down the strong line of Jared’s jaw. “But most of all,” he whispered, his breath fanning over Jared’s lips, “I’m sorry for putting your life in danger.” With that, he finally took Jared’s mouth in a searing kiss. 

Jared’s hands wound around Jensen’s hips, pulling him closer, fingers seeking out the warm skin where Jensen’s shirt had ridden up. 

Jensen ground down into Jared’s lap, one hand drifting to Jared’s nipple, giving it a soft squeeze, other winding through Jared’s hair and tugging. Jared’s moaned at the dual sensations, pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Jensen held his hair tight, keeping Jared’s head exactly where he wanted it. Jensen’s cock was a line of fire against his own, rubbing and rocking enough to make Jared desperate but not enough to let him come.

Jensen pulled back, eyes dark with desire and lips red and puffy from their kissing. “Tell me you forgive me, baby.” Jared was expecting a command, but when Jensen’s voice filtered through his lust-fogged mind, it was soft, pleading.

Jared knew he had a choice here. He could hold onto his anger and frustration, or he could let it all go and let Jensen take care of him. He licked his lips, tasting, feeling, smelling Jensen all around him. No decision had ever been easier.

“I forgive you.” 

Jensen almost crumpled in relief, as though the strings holding him up had been cut. He molded himself to Jared completely, wrapping his strong arms around his boy and holding him tight.

Jared squirmed, trying to get Jensen to move. He felt Jensen smile against his neck, felt feather-light kisses inching up to his ear. Jensen’s husky voice, when it came, went straight to Jared’s dick. “Where’s your bedroom, baby?”

***

Jared lay on his back, trying not to hide himself from Jensen’s greedy gaze. When Jared had all but pulled him into his room, Jensen had slowly removed each piece of Jared’s clothing, kissing the skin as it was bared. He then guided Jared to his back, and carefully laid him out on the soft comforter. “Gonna take my time with you, baby,” he promised. 

Jared wished he had taken the time to divest Jensen of his clothes, too, but he had been too wrapped up in letting Jensen take care of him. He felt vulnerable, being completely naked while Jensen was still fully clothed, but the devotion in Jensen’s eyes as they raked over his body made him feel powerful. Every ounce of this beautiful, powerful, commanding man’s attention was completely focused on him.

Jensen slowly unbuttoned his shirt, then let it fall to the floor, his eyes never leaving Jared’s. To Jared’s dismay, he left his jeans on, then crawled his way up Jared’s body. When his mouth was finally hovering over Jared’s, he stopped. Jared leaned up, trying to capture those sweet lips in a kiss, but Jensen pulled away at the last second. As a whine escaped Jared’s lips, Jensen grabbed his hands, kissing them gently, then placed them on the bedframe above Jared’s head, delicately lacing Jared’s fingers around the wrought-iron posts.

“I’m going to lick and suck and kiss every inch of this beautiful body, and you’re going to lie here and take it. If you move your hands, you will be punished. If you try to kiss me again without permission, you will be punished. Do you understand, baby?”

“Yes,” Jared answered, lowering his eyes.

Jensen pulled on Jared’s hair, making him meet his fiery gaze. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” Jared squeaked.

“Mmm, good boy.” 

Jared blushed from the praise.

***

Jensen spent the next hour making Jared fall apart. True to his word, he licked and kissed everywhere, pausing every so often to suck a hickey into Jared’s golden skin. Each dark bruise was kissed and blessed with a softly growled “mine.”

Every time Jensen got close to Jared’s throbbing cock, he’d suddenly change direction, once again moving away from where Jared wanted him most.

“Please!” Jared cried out when he couldn’t take it anymore. It could have been the fifth time or the hundredth; Jared had long-since lost any understanding of time.

Jensen chuckled into the hard cut of Jared’s left hip.

“What was that, baby?”

Jared couldn’t remember if speaking was against Jensen’s rules, but at that moment, he really couldn’t care less. “Please, sir, please touch me.”

“I am touching you, baby,” Jensen soothed, caressing his hands up and down Jared’s sides.

“My cock!” Jared’s plea cut off with a cry as Jensen sharply bit the protruding hip.

When Jensen was happy with the dark red mark blooming along that perfect bone, he leaned back. Without Jensen’s talented, amazing, perfect mouth on him, Jared was able to speak again.

“Please sir, please let me come.”

Jensen finally put a hand on Jared’s straining cock, slowly stroking him. Jared’s mind short-circuited, and he almost missed Jensen’s next words.

“You can come any time you want, baby boy,” and Jared nearly wept with relief until Jensen snatched his hand away again. “But I’ll be very disappointed in you if you come before my cock is in your hot little ass.”

Jared felt his heart slamming in his chest. Jensen’s hand was back, loosely wrapped around Jared’s cock, stoking the fire in his belly and bringing him right to the edge. The desire to come warred with his need to please Jensen, the latter just barely winning out. 

“Please don’t touch my cock, sir!” Jared cried.

“I’ll touch you wherever I like. This body is mine,” Jensen proclaimed as he leaned down to nip Jared’s right nipple, “Mine to do with as I see fit.”

Tears leaked from Jared’s eyes as he tried with everything he had to keep from coming. Jensen’s hands finally, blessedly, pulled away. He leaned up and licked the tears from Jared’s face, making room for himself between Jared’s legs.

“Shh, my beautiful boy, shh,” he hushed, soothing Jared’s desperation. “Gonna take care of you, baby. You’ve been so good for me. Just hold on a little longer, okay?”

Jared nodded, desperately clinging to the strength Jensen’s voice gave him. He was surprised to feel Jensen’s hot cock, slick with lube, against his hole. Had Jensen strung him out so thoroughly that he didn’t even see the man get undressed?

Jensen looked him straight in the eye and pushed forward in one long, smooth thrust. Jared’s hole parted easily, readily making room for Jensen inside him. Not only had he missed the strip show, but he’d also failed to notice Jensen prepping him. And the prep had been meticulous, if the lack of pain was anything to go by. Jensen only stopped his forward momentum once his balls were cradled against Jared’s ass.

The weight of Jensen’s body over him and the feeling of his ass, stretched tight around Jensen’s significant girth, were grounding, and the unwavering eye contact gave Jared the control he needed to keep his orgasm at bay.

After a torturously long moment, by the end of which Jared was almost begging, Jensen finally started to move. He pulled almost all the way out, until Jared’s hole was only held open by the crown of his dick, then slammed back in. That first real thrust broke his careful control. He fucked Jared with all the fear he’d felt seeing Jared under that dragon, with all the relief of Jared’s forgiveness, with all the need and desire that had been building since he got Jared under his hands again. 

“Love this, baby. Love how tight and hot you are around me. Love feeling you writhing on my cock. Love how fucking beautiful you are like this,” Jared pronounced, pouring everything he had into the words and the thrust of his hips.

“Please, sir,” Jared groaned, “Please, can I come now?”

“I told you to come whenever you want,” Jensen replied, changing the angle to make sure his cock pounded into Jared’s prostate with every advance.

“Can’t… disap… point… you…” Each word came as though forced out of the younger man with every push of Jensen’s hips. 

Jared could see the wonder on Jensen’s face clear as day. He hoped he had lived up to every expectation the man had for him. 

“Come for me, baby,” Jensen’s words were accompanied by a hand _finally_ on Jared’s dick. As soon as Jensen’s words registered through the haze of Jared’s mind, he was coming, harder and longer than he’d ever come before. 

“Fuck!” he cried out, his seed shooting up his chest to land on his chin. Jensen licked it off. 

“So fucking hot, baby. So fucking perfect for me.” And with that, Jensen stilled, coming deep in Jared’s ass. He fucked them through their orgasms, then collapsed, completely sated, on Jared’s strong chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My power was out this evening, but my laptop had a full battery. So we get a bonus chapter of smut. Questions will be answered! They were supposed to have a conversation this chapter, but they had other ideas. :)


	11. Chapter Ten

Jared woke slowly, not entirely sure of where he was. The warm weight on his chest had him looking down to a messy head of soft, blond hair. “Jensen,” he whispered, as he suddenly remembered the events of the day. He wiggled, feeling the slight stretch in his ass that reminded him Jensen had been there. Enthusiastically.

Jensen stirred. He placed a quick kiss to Jared’s skin, then looked up with his beautiful green eyes.

“Jared,” he murmured around a smile, crawling up Jared’s body to place another kiss on his cheek, then his brow, then his nose, and finally his lips. Jared opened to him immediately. They kissed, slow and languid, until the cobwebs of sleep had been cleared from their heads. Jensen pulled away and smiled at Jared, a smile of promise and tenderness that melted Jared to his core.

“We still need to talk,” Jared reminded him.

“Mmm, yes, talk.” Jensen muttered absently as he kissed Jared again.

“I’m serious,” Jared sighed, pushing Jensen back.

“I know, baby. Can I at least take a piss first?”

***

Jared and Jensen were sitting on the living room couch with a couple cups of coffee that Jared had made while Jensen took care of his business. They each had pants on but no shirt, both unwilling to let go of the intimacy they had just shared. 

“So,” Jensen started, “Would you prefer to ask questions or do you want me to start from the beginning and you can ask questions later?”

Jared thought about it. “Let’s go with Option B,” he decided, “I’m not sure I’d know the right questions to ask.

“That makes sense. So, once upon a time, there…”

“Seriously?” Jared interrupted, “Once upon a time?”

“It is a faerie tale, after all,” Jensen chuckled, “Faerie tale. Get it?” Jared just groaned.

“As I was saying,” Jensen continued, “Once upon a time there was an honorable king and a beautiful queen. They ruled over Ildathach with fairness and love. Their subjects, the Tuatha, prospered and were devoted to their beloved rulers. In the height of their reign, the king and queen joyfully announced that an heir would be born, for the queen was finally with child. The kingdom rejoiced, celebrating the announcement with a feast lasting three days and three nights.

“But not everyone was happy. The king had a brother, whose bitterness and jealousy of the king ate away at his heart, until he had nothing but darkness where any compassion had once lived.

“The king’s evil brother, Marcas, who was no longer first in line for his brother’s throne, decided he was going to take what was owed to him. Instead of seeing what a kind and just ruler the king was and his progeny would be, Marcas decided he was the rightful ruler and gathered the dark fae behind him. He marched on the castle, leaving death and destruction in his wake.

“The king asked his most-trusted man to take the queen and his unborn son to the human world. He was to bring the queen to the king’s aunt, a woman who had left the fae realm many years previously, but whom the king still trusted. And in his infinite honor and fool-headed stubbornness, the king insisted on going down with his ship. He would not let a single fae fight and die for him while he fled.

“And so I left him there, to my undying shame, and brought your mother to the king’s aunt. I returned as soon as she was safe, but it was too late. Your father’s kingdom had fallen. The usurper had taken his place, and was systematically rooting out the king’s staunchest followers, putting them to death and showing the rest of the kingdom what would happen to those who refused to accept Marcas as their new monarch.”

“Okay, so I have an uncle,” Jared said, a little dazed by everything that had come to light in Jensen’s story.

“Technically, but seeing as how he killed your dad and tried to kill you and your mom just to take your birthright, I wouldn’t expect a happy family reunion any time soon.”

“Maybe he’s changed?” It sounded weak even to Jared’s ears. Jensen just raised his eyebrow. How could the man make Jared feel so stupid with just one muscle movement? “Okay, fair enough. So this uncle is a complete douche that I should steer clear of in the foreseeable future.”

“Exactly,” Jensen replied with a wink.

“So, you work… wait, huh? You worked for my dad?” Jared asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

“I did,” Jensen smiled.

“My dad who died before I was born?”

“That’s the one.”

“But how are you not like, old and gross?” The honest curiosity in Jared’s voice almost made Jensen spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken in laughter.

“It’s kinda like with the filaments of time that we use to travel. We age, but we only do so very slowly. Although, that’s dependent on our continued access to and time in Ildathach.”

“So you’re like, immortal?” Jared asked.

“No,” Jensen clarified, “ _We_ are still mortal. We still age, we just do so very slowly.”

“Okay, so what’s slowly?”

“If you have regular contact with Ildathach from here on out, you’ll probably live to be 700, give or take a couple hundred years.” 

“Seriously? How old are you?”

“I’m about 150.” Jensen’s boyish, 150-year-old grin was the last thing Jared saw before he passed out.

***

“Jared, baby, come on. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours!”

Jared woke to a firm but gentle slapping against his cheek. He peered up at Jensen’s green eyes shining with concern. “There you are, baby. You worried me! What the hell is with you and fainting?”

“Well, it’s usually not a problem. It’s just when I get low blood sugar I’m prone to… losing consciousness,” Jared explained, trying to come up with some way to make it sound less emasculating.

“Losing consciousness? Really? It’s fainting. You faint. Even you can’t make that manly, Jared.” 

Of course Jensen would know exactly what he had be doing. “Shut up,” Jared said, his cheeks flaming.

“Or maybe you’re just prone to having ‘the vapors,’ princess. Is that it?” Jensen grinned. 

“Dude, just drop it,” Jared groaned, hiding his face.

“No way. This is way too much fun, my sweet boy,” Jensen replied, helping Jared up from his prone position.

“Just go get me some food. There should be some shepherd’s pie in the fridge. Or just grab me a glass of the orange juice in there and I can heat it up myself.”

“Right away, my princess,” Jensen declared with a wink. Jared rolled his eyes.

“Wait, hang on a second. This is the only time you’ve seen me faint. Why are you making such a big deal about it?” Jared asked as Jensen pulled the juice out of the fridge and went to find a glass. He had fainted a few times today (So he hadn’t eaten much and there was a lot of astounding information coming at him. Give him a break!), but Jensen wasn’t around for the first couple time.

“Actually, this is just the first time I’m seeing it in person,” Jensen replied as he handed Jared the glass.

“Thanks. What do you mean, seeing it in person?” Jared asked.

“Well, you probably haven’t noticed this, but we have a connection,” Jensen started.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jared shot back.

“What I mean is, we have a connection beyond what happens in the mortal world. Were there any times you thought you saw or heard me when I wasn’t actually there?”

Jared nodded, remembering all the impossible times he’d seen Jensen’s eyes since he met the man.

“Wow, I’m actually a little surprised you noticed.”

“It’s kinda hard to not notice phantom eyes everywhere you go!” Jared huffed.

“I don’t mean it like that, baby,” Jensen cajoled. “I just mean that it must have happened before you went to Ildathach.” Jensen looked at Jared, waiting for confirmation. At the slight nod from Jared, he continued. “This kind of thig doesn’t usually start to manifest unless both parties are in Ildathach at the same time. And even then, it usually won’t happen until they’ve been together for a long time.”

“Hey Jensen, words are your friends?” Jared cut in.

“Huh?” Jensen asked. “What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“It means, dear, that I can’t understand what the hell you’re talking about unless you use your words. What kind of thing is this?”

“Oh, right,” Jensen replied. “I keep forgetting you didn’t grow up knowing about all this."

“Not helping,” Jared pointed out.

“Right. Um, well, to Tuatha, there’s a special kind of connection between two individuals. When they are each thinking about the other, they can communicate over vast distances. It’s like one spirit is transported to the other.” 

“So you mean it all happened?”

“Why don’t you tell me what you noticed, and we can see if it adds up.”

“Um, the first time was, I think, on the train from Dublin to Galway. It was a couple days after we met. I actually took the train cuz I figured it would increase my chances of running into you,” Jared admitted. He felt a warm blush spread across his face.

“Oh, baby boy. I wish I had been there,” Jensen said, kissing his cheek. “Especially if it meant I could see more of this tantalizing blush.”

Jared blushed further, feeling the warmth spread down his torso as well.

“So fuckin’ sexy, baby,” Jensen growled, reaching toward Jared’s deliciously flushed pecks.

Jared swatted his hand away. “Talking, Jensen.”

“Right. So, the train ride. Was that the first time you really thought about me?” Jensen asked.

“Um, kinda?” Jared hesitated. “I had kinda been actively trying to _not_ think about you.”

“Why, baby?” Jensen asked, hurt coloring his voice.

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe because you fucked me then ghosted?” Jared’s voice was harsh with the hurt that had caused. “Then I ran into your buddy the next night…”

“Buddy?” Jensen asked.

“The one with the dark hair, long, wears it in a ponytail. He was bartending at the pub where we met.” Jensen nodded. “Anyway, so I ran into him and when I asked about you he got all angry and told me to leave.”

“Right, sorry about him. Chris can be a bit…overprotective,” Jensen hedged. “He actually chewed me out pretty good for that.”

“For what?”

“Well, you came in and asked about me.” Jensen said, as though that would explain everything.

“And?” Jared prompted when it was clear Jensen wasn’t going to elaborate.

“Right, you don’t know about this stuff. So you went in and asked Chris if he’d seen Jensen around. Jensen.”

“That is your name,” Jared replied.

“Exactly. That’s my name. My true name. You were a one-night stand,” Jared made a wounded sound. “I didn’t mean that, baby. I meant as far as Chris knew, you were just a one-night stand. Hell, back then I thought you were just a one-night stand.”

“Not really helping yourself here, Jensen,” Jared hissed.

“I’m sorry baby, but it’s true. I wasn’t looking for anyone. Well, I was, I was looking for you, I just didn’t know it was you yet.”

“Cuz that’s clear,” Jared snarked.

“Jared, what did we discuss about this attitude shit?” Jensen asked, clearly frustrated. “I’m trying to explain this to you.” Jared mimed zipping his lips.

“Thank you! So, I was looking for the heir to throne. I knew when you’d come to Ireland. I felt the shift in the energies. I know that doesn’t really make sense to you right now, but that’s the best I can explain it right now.

“The night before we met, I’d been telling Chris that I felt it. I knew you had to be back home. He told me I was being crazy, just seeing what I wanted to see. But then I met you, and I felt it. I was pretty sure you were the one I was looking for. 

“But then you told me you were just visiting. You told me you were leaving in a couple days, and I knew it couldn’t be you. Figured you were just another tourist. But you were so damn cute and eager, I just had to take you home. Even if you were just a human. Even if it couldn’t last between us. I knew I had to have you, even if it was just for one night.”

“Wait, just a human?” Jared asked, “I thought you said I was a faerie.”

“You are, baby, but when we met, you hadn’t ever stepped foot in Ildathach. Not really. I mean, you were there when you were gestating, but any lingering magic from the realm was long gone before we met.”

“So you couldn’t sense that I was fae,” Jared concluded.

“Exactly. So I thought you were human, and because of that, I though it wouldn’t ever work out between us. So one night was all I could offer.”

“That still doesn’t explain why your friend was such a douche to me.”

“It does and it doesn’t. See, for the Tuatha, names hold meaning. If you know someone’s true name, it gives you power over them. I’ve always been so careful about not telling anyone my true name. My family knows it, and my best friends know it, but I’d never tell anyone else.”

“That’s why everyone here knows you as Dean.”

“Exactly. So for 150 years, I’ve been very careful about protecting my true name. All Chris knew was that I never tell anyone my real name, then in comes this human one-night stand asking about Jensen. He freaked.”

Jared thought about that. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“He thought you had forced it out of me, and he didn’t handle it well. I’m sorry,” Jensen said, wrapping his arm around Jared and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“He was just trying to protect you.”

“He was. Still doesn’t mean it was okay to treat you that way.”

Jared smiled at Jensen’s protectiveness. “I’ll live,” he reassured the older (much older!) man. “Besides, you’re cute when you’re protective,” he continued, burrowing into Jensen’s side. “And speaking of protective, what was your deal with the dragon?” 

“It was a chromatic dragon.”

“That doesn’t really mean much to me, Jensen.”

“Well, there are two types of dragons. Chromatic dragons are regular colors—black, red, blue, green, and white. The colors correspond to their types. Black dragons, like the one you were talking to, spit acid. Reds spit fire, blues shoot lightning, greens spray acid mist, and whites can freeze things. All chromatic dragons are evil. They thrive on death and destruction. On chaos, really.”

“Dude, not all dragons are evil. They can’t be,” Jared defended. He knew that the dragon had meant him no harm.

“I didn’t say all dragons. I said all chromatic dragons. There are also metallic dragons. They’re brass, bronze, copper, silver, and gold. They are all good. Well, they were. Since your uncle took over, no one has really seen any dragons.”

“Maybe things change. I don’t know how I know it, but that dragon didn’t want to hurt me. He just wanted to talk.”

“I know you think that, baby, but you’re too precious to me to risk on something as inherently evil as a chromatic dragon.” Jared hummed. 

“I guess I can understand that. Even if you are wrong.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“So, what were we talking about before that tangent?” Jared asked.

“My overprotective best friend,” Jensen replied as he rubbed his hand soothingly along Jared’s side.

“Before that,” he clarified.

“Right. Um. You said you saw me on the train.”

“Yes! That was the first time I saw you.” 

“And that was probably about the time I was talking to Chris about you knowing my true name.”

“So we were both thinking about each other.”

“Indeed. When was the next time?” Jensen asked.

“Um, it was the day I went to Blarney Castle with Chad. At least I think that was you.”

“Mmm, I remember that. God baby, your neck looked so good, exposed and graceful like that,” Jensen murmured, rubbing his nose into said neck.

“You bit me!”

“You actually felt that?”

“Yeah, you growled and bit me.” 

“I couldn’t help myself!” Jensen defended. “But if you felt it,” he continued, “that means this is more powerful than I originally thought.”

“Our connection?” Jared asked.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, wonder on his face.

“And what exactly is this connection, Jensen?”

“It’s the connection between soulmates.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! This chapter really didn't want to come out. I've been struggling with it for a while. Hopefully the finished product isn't too bad.

“Jared? Are you okay, baby boy?” It had been about 20 minutes since Jensen had told Jared that they were soulmates. Jared still hadn’t so much as moved. He was staring straight ahead of himself, slowly blinking, like he was in a daze. 

“Baby, I know it’s a shock, but I really need you to talk to me. Just say something. Anything.” Jensen tried again. “Just let me know you’re okay.”

To Jensen’s distress, Jared just continued staring at nothing, lost in his own head.

“Yo, Jay-Dawg! You here, buddy?” a voice called through the house, punctuated by the thud of the front door slamming shut. Jensen looked up from where he was crouched in front of Jared to see Misha and a blond man who could only be Chad walking into the room.

“Dude, there you are,” Chad continued, “You should have called me when you got back on the ferry. We would have picked you up. B-T-dubs, what’s dickwad doing here?” Chad threw himself down on the other end of couch, while Misha hung back, unsure if he’d be welcome, considering how possessive Jensen seemed to be of Jared.

Chad looked over at Jared, expecting to see an epic bitchface for his (well-deserved yet true) rudeness. When he caught sight of Jared’s pale face and unfocused eyes, he rounded on the dickwad. “What the fuck did you do to him?!”

Jensen ignored the blond man, keeping all his attention fixated on the young man in front of him. “Jay, baby,” he said, reaching up to stroke Jared’s cheek. 

Chad grabbed Jensen’s wrist before he was able to touch Jared. “You stay the fuck away from him!” Chad snarled as he pushed Jensen back, blocking Jared from his view.

Jensen peered around the blond, trying to catch Jared’s eye. He understood why the young man was so protective of Jared, but Jensen was too concerned about his soulmate to try to reassure his friend. He made sure he was in Jared’s line up sight, trying once again to get through to him. “I know you’re shocked, baby, but I need you to look at me.” He was so absorbed in Jared’s unfocused, but still beautiful, hazel eyes that he didn’t see Chad’s fist until it was too late. The left side of his face exploded in pain, and his gaze was wrenched away from Jared’s face.

“I said, ‘Stay the fuck away from him,’ dickwad!” Chad thundered, rearing back for another punch.

“NO!” 

Jensen’s eyes snapped back to Jared’s face, suddenly alive with concern. Jensen got one glance at his beautiful boy’s face before Chad’s other punch landed and his world went black.

***

“It’s the connection between soulmates.” 

_Well, that makes sense,_ Jared thought. _Why else would I already love him? Wait, what the fuck? Love him? I can’t love him! It’s been like, a week! I can’t love him!_ Jared felt his heartrate skyrocket, and he was unable to focus on anything around him.

All he could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears. All he could see was a blur of color and light. All he could think about was the insane, incessant thought, “I love Jensen.”

It could have been hours; it could have been seconds, but Jared finally started to come out of his daze. His eyes were still unable to focus on anything, but he heard a harsh, angry shout, followed by the most beautiful voice. _Jensen._

He was just regaining control over his eyes, forcing them to zero in on the beautiful green of Jensen’s eyes, when that green was torn away from him. Something bore through him, but he wasn’t quite sure he understood what it was. It was like an echo bouncing through him, and all he knew was that Jensen was in danger. “NO!” he cried, surprising himself almost as much as Jensen and Misha, if their faces were anything to go by.

Jared struggled to get up. He needed to defend Jensen against whoever this brute in front of him was. Before he got his feet steadied beneath him and an arm out to stop the impending attack, a fist connected with Jensen’s beautiful face, and Jared could see the light of consciousness flutter out of Jensen’s eyes.

“And stay down!” Chad yelled, even as Jared rushed around him to get to Jensen. “Jay, man, thank god you’re okay! What the fuck happened? What did he do to you?” All of Chad’s attention shifted to Jared as soon as he realized his friend was finally responsive. 

“I’m not the one you should be worried about!” Jared hissed as he knelt down to pick up Jensen. “What the fuck were you thinking? You fucking knocked him out!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault he’s a pussy.”

“You sucker-punched him! Twice!” 

“Yeah, well he… I mean, he must have… We came in and you were just sitting there, totally zoned out, dude,” Chad argued. 

Jared gently moved Jensen to the couch, laying him down with care before rounding on Chad. “Dude, I love you, but you need to back the fuck off.”

“I mean, we didn’t see anything, but he must have done something to you,” Chad continued, unaware of just how thin Jared’s patience had run.

“Chad, I swear to god!” Jared was stopped from saying anything he would regret by the gentle hand Misha laid on his shoulder. 

“Chad, why don’t we go on a walk?” Misha suggested.

“Oh fuck that! Dickwad here…” Chad’s reply was cut short when Misha slapped his hand over his mouth. 

“Okay, less an offer and more a command. We’re going on a walk. You’re going to calm down, and then we’re all going to discuss this as adults.” If Jensen weren’t in the picture, Jared would definitely find Misha’s new commanding, take-charge attitude hot as fuck. As it was, though, Jared was too worried about Jensen to spare Misha a second thought.

Once Misha led Chad out of the house, Jared placed a pillow under Jensen’s head and went to get him some ice for his jaw, which was already pretty red. He would likely be sporting a pretty impressive bruise come morning. He gently placed the icepack on Jared’s cheek, then started pacing the length of the room.

***

The longer Jensen was out, the longer Jared had to work himself into a rage. _How dare Chad lay a hand on Jensen? on Jared’s_ soulmate _? What gave him the right to come in and get between them? To sucker-punch Jensen?_

Jared knew he had to calm down. Focusing on Chad and his (many) missteps wasn’t going to help Jensen. Jared sat on the edge of the couch. He adjusted the ice pack on Jensen’s cheek, after running his fingers along Jensen’s jaw to make sure his skin wasn’t getting too cold. Just touching Jensen slowed Jared’s racing heart.

He ran his fingers through Jensen’s soft, silky hair, then leaned over to kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes, relishing in the warm skin under his lips. He turned to get a blanket to throw over Jensen when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Where you goin’?” Jensen’s voice was sleep-soft and whiskey-rough, instantly warming Jared’s heart.

“Hey there, sleepy head. How you feeling?” Jared asked, being sure to keep his voice soft—Jensen likely had a headache. “Anything I can get for you?”

“I’m okay, baby. Glad you seem to be doing better.”

“Yeah, sorry I freaked earlier,” Jared felt his cheeks flush as the apology came out.

“It’s completely understandable, baby,” Jensen replied, brushing his fingertips along Jared’s beautiful blush. “Soulmates are a pretty big deal. Especially when you grow up thinking soulmates are just a myth.”

“No kidding,” Jared murmured. “Anyway, is there anything I can get you? Maybe some water or ibuprofen or anything?”

“Mmm, got everything I need right here,” Jensen assured, pulling Jared down to lay with him. 

“You’re such a sap,” Jared grinned, snuggling into Jensen’s chest. “I’m sorry about Chad.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Jensen started, but Jared cut him off.

“It’s definitely not okay! He fucking punched you! He had no right to barge in and…”

“Jay, baby, you need to calm down.”

Jared knew he was right, but then again, no one likes being told to calm down. 

Jensen must have known Jared was about to go off on him, because he pulled Jared tighter, kissing his temple, then softly saying, “Baby, I’m okay. Nothing’s wrong. Chad was trying to protect you.”

“I know that, but…” Jared started.

“Believe me, baby, I’m glad he’s so protective of you. And you didn’t see yourself. You were completely zoned out and unresponsive. It was pretty scary.”

“Sorry about that. I guess my mind kinda short-circuited.”

“It’s not a problem, baby. Just had me worried. By the way, where did Chad and Misha go?”

“After he hit you, Chad wouldn’t stop running his mouth, so Mish decided to take him on a walk to cool off.”

“Probably a good idea,” Jensen chuckled, “Also gives you a chance a cool off.”

The warmth of Jensen’s laugh traveled through Jared’s veins, leaving him more content than he’d felt in a long time.

“Speaking of Chad,” Jared hesitated, unsure of how he wanted to ask Jensen about this.

Jensen combed his fingers through Jared’s hair, giving him the time to figure out what he wanted to say.

Jared realized the best way to ask Jensen his question was to just come out and say it. “Can I tell him about the whole faerie thing? I mean, he’s a douche and a tool, but he’s my best friend. He’s been through everything with me, and I can’t imagine keeping him out of something so huge in my life.”

“It’s up to you, baby. There aren’t any rules of our kind forbidding it, but think carefully before you bring him in on this. Not many humans would take it well, and from what I’ve seen, Chad doesn’t seem to be the most understanding of his kind.”

“That’s not entirely fair,” Jared countered. “I get where you’re coming from. Chad definitely did not put his best foot forward, when it comes to you. But he’s the most loyal person I know.”

“Loyalty isn’t everything, my love,” Jensen hedged.

“If I tell Chad it’s the truth, he’ll believe me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Let’s put it this way. We both grew up in Texas, where Christianity rules and anything against the grain is a sin. When I told Chad I was gay, he didn’t even blink. He just slapped my back and said, ‘Good for you, and good for me! Less competition!’” Jared smiled, remembering how scared he had been to tell anyone about himself. “He’s a good guy. He may not be completely on board from the beginning, but I have to tell him. We don’t have any secrets from each other.”

“Like I said, baby, it’s up to you. Just be careful. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I know, Jen.” Jared kissed Jensen’s bare chest, trying to comfort the older man. “So how do I tell him? I mean, it’s Chad. I can’t just tell him I’m a faerie—he’ll make the obvious gay joke. But it’s not like I can just be all like, ‘Hey Chad! Guess what? This afternoon I went to an alternate reality where I’m apparently the rightful king. Oh, and I’m not human. I’m fae.’”

“Dude, did you fuckin’ hit your head or something?”

Jared and Jensen looked up to see Chad and Misha staring at them from the entryway.

“Well, that went well,” Jensen muttered.


	13. Chapter Twelve

“Jay, man, you know I love you, and I’m glad you’re talking again or whatever, but dude, I think you need to go to the hospital,” Chad said, worry evident in his voice, as he made his way to the couch where Jared and Jensen were sitting.

“Okay,” Jared started, “First of all, how much did you hear?”

“What does it matter?” Chad bristled, “I heard enough.”

“I guess it doesn’t really matter, not in the end. I’m going to tell you everything, you know that. I just,” Jared paused, trying to find the words for what he meant, “I just don’t know where to start to at least get you to listen before you call the looney bin.”

“Fuckin’ A, Jay, you should know I’ll always listen first.” 

Jared snorted, raising his eyebrow.

“Okay, fine, I don’t always listen first, but I’ll always listen to _you_ first!” Chad clarified.

“You’re right. Can we at least do this over some dinner?” Jared asked, hoping to buy himself some time to figure out how to explain the insanity that his life had become since he’d met Jensen.

“What kind of dinner are we talking here? You’re not putting this off for frozen fuckin’ pizza.”

“I have…” 

“You’re also not makin’ some four-course meal to put it off, either!” Chad cut in.

“What I was trying to say, before I was so rudely interrupted,” Jared said, sarcasm heavy in his voice (while Chad stuck his tongue out), “is that I have some steaks in the fridge that we can grill up. Do some baked potatoes and some grilled veggies. Is that okay, your highness?”

“Apparently, I should be calling you that, but that works. Put your potatoes in the oven, and we’ll talk while you grill,” Chad allowed.

***

Jared was still unsure how to explain everything to Chad when he stepped up to the large grill. The grill was already hot, so Jared threw the prepped veggies in the grill basket. He closed the lid, turning to find Chad waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. Misha was sitting at the patio table, looking at Jared with a curious expression. Jensen was nowhere to be seen. How was he supposed to explain what he barely understood himself without Jensen by his side? But Chad was getting increasingly impatient, and Jared knew his time had run out.

“So, you know how I just found out I was adopted?” Jared started.

“Not this again. Like I told you before, dude, you gotta build a bridge and get the fuck over it,” Chad barked.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I actually had an epiphany while I was on the island. I realized that you’re right. Just because they’re not my birth parents, that doesn’t mean they’re not my real parents.”

“Tangent, dude, but glad to hear it.”

“Right, so anyway. I was adopted when I was a baby, and all we knew was that my birth parents were from Ireland, right?”

“Right…” Chad confirmed.

“Apparently that isn’t exactly right.”

“Okay?” Chad was clearly ready for Jared to just get on with it. Jared decided it was best to just rip off the band-aid.

“There’s this place, kinda like an alternate reality. It’s called—well, I can’t remember what it’s called—but it’s the land of fae. That’s where my parents are really from.” For once, Chad held his tongue, letting Jared continue unaccosted. “When my mom was pregnant with me, she apparently had to run. My uncle, who’s apparently a complete douche nozzle, decided he wasn’t cool with having a nephew and was gonna try to kill my rents, and in doing so, me.”

“What a dick,” Chad inserted, just as Misha took in a sharp breath. Jared looked a Misha, trying to figure out why he was suddenly looking at him so strangely.

“You’re…” Misha started. It took him a minute to collect his thoughts. “You’re the heir.” Jared’s eyes widened.

“Air?” Chad asked, “Is this some sort of the elements of the earth thing or whatever?” When no one responded, he continued, “You know, earth, fire, water, air…” Jared rolled his eyes. 

Misha continued, ignoring Chad’s outburst, “You’re the missing Tristan.”

“And you’re a fae,” Jensen growled, coming out of the shadows on the edge of the patio. He put himself between Jared and Misha, intent on defending his mate.

Jared, unsure how to process this new information, turned back to the grill. When in doubt, take care of the food.

***

The conversation didn’t resume until dinner was ready. After finishing the vegetables, grilling the steaks, and pulling the potatoes out of the oven, Jared put everything on the dining room table and poured himself a big glass of wine. Wine made everything easier.

He called the three men in from the patio. Jensen was still eyeing Misha with suspicion, and Misha kept looking at Jared in awe. Chad, on the other hand, still looked completely confused, though the worry seemed to be gone. All in all, Jared thought the night was going better than he’d expected.

Misha and Chad sat on one side of the table, while Jensen pulled out a chair and indicated that Jared should take it, once he’d grabbed the plates and silverware needed. As soon as Jared sat, Jensen grabbed another chair and pulled it as close to Jared’s as physically possible. Everyone grabbed a steak, a potato, and some vegetables. Jensen had tried to skip the veggies, but one look from Jared told him that wasn’t going to fly.

“Alright, then,” Jared started, unsure of himself. “Chad, we’ll get back to explaining everything in a minute, but first, I have to know: how do you know about me, Misha?”

Misha cleared his throat, lowering the bite of steak he was just about to put in his mouth. “Well, that’s easy. Like Jensen said, I’m fae.”

“Okay?” Jared asked, not sure how that answered the question.

“Every fae, regardless of region, knows about you. My family isn’t from Ildathach, we’re bereginyas, but we still know of the missing Tristan. Nothing in the Otherworld has been the same since your uncle took over.”

“Russian fae? I thought your family was from Canada,” Jensen questioned, still suspicious.

“My parents were originally from Russia, but we immigrated to Canada. It’s not safe for people like me in Russia.”

“Fae?” Jared asked.

“In a sense. Gay.”

“Oh, right. That sucks, dude.”

“Eh, Russia wasn’t right for me. Nor was Canada. I find myself more comfortable here in Ireland.”

“You mentioned that,” Jared said, looking over as Jensen put his arm around him, pulling Jared closer to his side and glaring at Misha. Jared’s mind thought Jensen really needed to get control over his possessive and jealous tendencies, but his dick was fully on board.

“That’s great and all, but dudes,” Chad interrupted, “Are you going to actually finish telling me what the fuck is going on?”

Jared, with the help of Jensen and Misha, went on to describe everything that had happened on the Aran Isles and in Ildathach. 

***

Misha was particularly interested to hear about the dragon. Apparently no one had seen in a dragon in Canada or Russia in more than 15 years. 

“It’s the same here,” Jensen explained. “We used to have a good rapport with the metallic dragons, but even they have left. To see and speak with a chromatic dragon, and then to leave without a scratch, it’s completely unheard of.”

“For us, too,” Misha agreed. “Chromatic dragons are to be avoided at all costs. That’s known world-wide.”

Jared was frustrated that neither Jensen nor Misha seemed to agree that the dragon could have been friendly, but he was happy that Jensen’s anger and suspicion toward Misha had finally started to thaw.

***

Once everything had been thoroughly detailed to Chad, the four men sat around the table, just looking at each other. 

“So,” Jared broke the silence, “What now?”

“That’s fuckin’ easy,” Chad exclaimed. The other three just looked at him blankly, waiting for whatever revelation was so obvious to Chad.

“We get your crown back!” he continued, looking around the table as though Jared, Misha, and Dickwad (okay, maybe Jensen wasn’t _that_ bad) were idiots.

“How about we put that talk on hold,” Jared inserted. 

“What do you mean, dude? We have to teach that douche-nozzle uncle of yours a lesson!”

“True as that is,” Jensen pronounced with enough authority to have Jared’s dick jump in his pants, “Maybe we could get some sleep before you have us waging war on a magical kingdom?”

While the others chuckled and agreed, Jensen leaned over to whisper in Jared’s ear, “Not that I’ll be letting you get much sleep.” Jared’s already-interested dick was suddenly rock hard, and he was anxious for Misha to leave and for Chad to hopefully go with him.

***

Jared once again found himself completely naked on his hands and knees on a bed, waiting for Jensen to join him. It had taken another half hour before Misha left, and Chad went upstairs soon after to play video games. Jared had started cleaning the kitchen, but Jensen had come up behind him, pressing in close and stilling Jared’s hands. “Go in your room,” he had growled, “I’ll take care of this, and you’ll get your slutty ass on your bed. You’re to be naked and hard, but you will not touch your cock. That’s mine. Do you understand?” Jared had whimpered a quiet yes before scurrying to comply. 

Jared was thankful that with Jensen’s filthy words, getting hard wasn’t a problem. Now, waiting for Jensen to come fuck him six ways from Sunday, staying hard was also not a problem.

Jared was starting to wonder if he should prep himself when he heard the door open and a soft “God damn!” behind him.

“So perfect for me, baby,” Jensen cooed, trailing his hand up the back of Jared’s thigh. “So good,” he murmured, slapping Jared’s ass. “So slutty,” he growled, spreading Jared’s cheeks to see his tight, pink hole.

“For you,” Jared whispered.

“What’s that?” Jensen asked, licking a stripe from Jared’s balls to his entrance.

“Only a slut for you, sir.” Jared said, with more conviction, pushing himself back against Jensen’s face.

Jensen stabbed his tongue deep into Jared in reply. Jared loved this. Loved how dirty and wrong and perfect it felt. He moaned loudly, begging Jensen for more, then groaned as Jensen pulled away from him. 

“Gotta keep quiet for me, baby,” Jensen reminded him. “You beg so pretty, and as much as I’d love for everyone in this fuckin’ town to hear you begging for my cock, I want you to be able to look for your friend in the eye tomorrow. And I definitely don’t want to share that sexy little blush of yours with anyone.”

“Please Jensen,” Jared whispered, trying to keep as quiet as he could. “Please fuck me. Use me. Take your pleasure from me.”

“Need to get you ready for me, baby,” Jensen reminded him, pushing a spit-slick finger into him. “Don’t want to tear up this little hole.”

“You can,” Jared whispered. “You can do anything you want.”

“Don’t want to hurt you, baby. Never want to hurt you,” Jensen promised, pressing soft kisses along Jared’s lower back.

Jensen picked up the lube that Jared had had the foresight to get out and slicked up his fingers. He slowly, carefully pushed two fingers in, gently scissoring them and encouraging Jared to open for him. “So tight, baby. So hot and tight and beautiful when you’re taking my fingers.”

“Feels so good,” Jared gasped. “Love having you inside me. Your tongue, your fingers, your cock. Doesn’t matter, just as long as it’s you.”

“Fuck, baby, how am I supposed to take my time prepping you when you say shit like that?”

Jared’s response was replaced with a long moan as Jensen changed his angle, kneading Jared’s prostate with his fingers. He added a third, as Jared begged for more. “Jen, I’m ready,” Jared pleaded.

“You’re ready when I say you’re ready,” Jensen replied, putting more pressure on Jared’s prostate and licking around his stretched rim. 

Jensen pulled away just before Jared came, clamping his other hand tight around the base of Jared’s dick, just to hear his boy whimper so beautifully.

“Turn over, baby,” Jensen commanded. “Wanna see your face as I fuck you.” Jared complied quickly, getting on his back and spreading his legs as wide as he could. He watched with hunger as Jensen undressed himself (had he really been clothed this whole time?). 

Jensen grabbed the lube again, slicking his cock and got on the bed between Jared’s spread legs. He hoisted Jared’s legs onto his shoulders and lined his cock up with Jared’s entrance. He locked eyes with Jared and slowly pushed his way in, making room for himself in Jared’s tight, wet heat. Both men groaned. Jared loved the burning stretch from Jensen’s huge cock, and Jensen loved how perfectly Jared opened for him.

Once he bottomed out, Jensen stilled and pushed the hair from Jared’s eyes. He leaned down to kiss him. Jared kissed him back with everything he had. He tried to move, to fuck himself on Jensen’s glorious cock, but he was helpless in this position. He’d just have to wait until Jensen deigned to fuck him. 

Jensen stayed still much longer than Jared wanted, he was fully used to the intrusion, and was halfway out of his mind by the time Jensen pulled back and rammed himself back in. Jensen set a slow, hard pace. He bit and licked and sucked every inch of Jared’s neck and chest he could reach, ramming into the younger man’s prostate with every thrust. 

“So fuckin’ good, sweetheart. So fuckin’ perfect for me,” Jensen murmured into Jared’s neck. 

“Only for you,” Jared affirmed.

“Damn straight, baby. You’re mine.”

“Yours!” It came as a prayer on Jared’s lips, and heaven had never sounded sweeter to Jensen. He reached between them, jacking Jared’s cock until it erupted. The tight squeeze of Jared’s hole pushed Jensen over the edge, and he shot his load deep within Jared.

Jensen eased Jared’s legs down, massaging out the strain on his glorious muscles. He kissed Jared thoroughly before getting up. He went into the bathroom for a wet cloth, then cleaned them up as best as he could before getting back into the bed. He drew Jared to him, and Jared rested his head on Jensen’s magnificent chest. 

“Love you, baby boy” Jensen murmured.

“Love you, too,” Jared replied, just on the edge of sleep, and Jensen’s heart bloomed.


End file.
